You're My White Bear
by katt1995
Summary: A story I wrote a very long time ago, based of the wonderful novel EAST. A fantasy story about love at first sight, and what you're willing to do in order to keep it. Non-mass. Ita-Saku. Written a while ago, so probably not as good as my other stories.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes…

**Alrighty then! You know the fine line between constructive criticism and straight out bashing? I erased it. :] Say what ever you want about this story. It was my very first on FanFiction; ever. That's right. I wrote this a very long time ago and deleted it out of frustration. But I found it again and decided to put it up. I'm not expecting the word spectacular, or anything of the sort. Itachi is thirteen and Sakura is ten… I think. :] Same as Sasuke in this chapter, then the rest get older till we reach when Sakura is fifteen and Itachi is eighteen. I am the author, I can change what ever the hell I want, and it's coming from my mind, HA. :] The idea of a "White bear" is from the book EAST. Just in completely different text and circumstances. I wrote this when I was thirteen to fourteen after inspiration from reading many books so it probably isn't all that great. **

**Itachi: "Katt1995 Does not own Naruto, it is the copyrighted property of Masashi Kishimoto. Is she did, there would probably be no plot at all, it would be really lame, the fight scenes would be weak and of the few, Ino would be bashed every sentence, there would be lemon mania, couples will be everywhere, mass baby production, and Sakura would be ultimately bad ass."**

**Katt1995: "Err… thanks, I think?" **

…**.**

**Itachi POV**

It was the beginnings of springtime. Cherry blossoms were in the middle of their blossoming, Mother was cleaning like a mad woman, Kimonos were everywhere, every color, the cold air now warming, yes all of it repeated every year. And then there was the spring banquet and right after that there was the festival. Itachi's lips pulled down at the thought. He rather disliked major associating. He just wasn't a social person. When you are an Uchiha heir you're not supposed to be. He stared out the window from his bedroom. Tonight was the night. The Uchiha's, Haruno's and Huuga's all got together on this day, the day when the Konoha Cherry Blossom festival was in session. He didn't really understand why they kept a friendly façade when he knew they were just being competitive. Their children's abilities, about how prosperous they were, everything was a competition with a smile slapped on it.

Well, except the Haruno's that is. He knew that they had a formidable kekkai genkai, the ability to read minds. But for some reason with Itachi it was different. For some strange happening there hadn't been a Haruno to date that could read his, which he was truthfully rather thankful for. That would get annoying quickly. Was it a genetic quirk, maybe? He didn't care, as long as his mind was kept to himself. No one had figured it out, though. It had actually made some of the Haruno's become drawn to his presence. They told him it was nice just to hear their own thoughts for once. His Father had looked completely pleased with it as well. He said it gave him a greater advantage if he were to fight one of them, he said he was like a blindfold to them, that they used the ability sort of like how we used out eyes to see where we were going.

Their laid back attitudes had made them the peacemakers and glue that bound the prestigious families to actually annually attend any sort of holiday get to gather. The Hokage had been pleased too. And while Huuga's and Uchiha hold an almost pleasant hostileness, which could be quite comical, The Haruno's got along with almost everyone. Smiled genuinely, spoke politely, and knew what subjects to not cross. Itachi suspected because they could hear what one thought; that they knew how to charm anyone they talked to. But something had his parents amiss. He may have been only thirteen but technically he was on an Anbu jounin level. He was as observant as a hawk, and knew abnormal behavior the moment he saw it. His mother was giggling and looking away from his gaze too much. He father cared too much about how presentable Sasuke and Itachi looked. His father never cared; only what their fighting abilities were. That was it. Something was going too happen. But as to what, Itachi didn't really know. It irritated him to be ignorant.

"Itachi? Sasuke, dear?" His mother's falsetto high voice rang

"What?" Sasuke groggily yelled back from his room.

"We're leaving, come on you two!" His father spoke gruffly to his brother.

Itachi stood from his bad and arranged his kimono. Its black and red had made his skin lighter than usual. He walked out of his room as Sasuke was leaving his own. It's blue and gray made his younger brother look more mature. Sasuke rubbed sleep from his eyes. His onyx hair was fumbled every which way in a bed head heap of a mess.

"Onii-san," Sasuke greeted with a cheerful and tired smile.

"Otouto," Itachi greeted in return. "You're ten now. It's your first banquet and festival. Don't act up too much."

"Like I would!" Sasuke's face flushed red in anger and embarrassment.

He lifted his hand and poked Sasuke's forehead. His younger brother scowled and rubbed his now slightly red skin. They walked out to the front door where their parents were waiting and put their sandals on. His mother began furiously maneuvering with Sasuke's hair much to his complaint. His father's eyes were on Itachi. Waiting for him to turn to his dad.

"Yes father?" Itachi asked formally.

"Try and keep your brother out of to trouble. You two are meeting…someone today. Someone important."

"Important?" Itachi hadn't missed his father's hesitation.

"Yes."

"Understood."

"Good." His father said uncomfortably. He knew Itachi saw his mistakes.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. Ahh, so there was something going on. His mother finally fixed Sasuke's hair.

"Alright! Now we can go. Let's be on our way shall we? I can't wait to see Hana, I wonder how long it's been?" she said in all her excitement.

…...

When Itachi and his family arrived his dark eyes rested on Youku the clan leader of the Haruno's. His clan resided beside him as he talked politely to Hiashi the clan leader of the Huuga's. Youku's dark brown hair was wispy and his emerald eyes were light. Itachi's eyes saw his wife Hana smiling. Her baby blue eyes danced with amusement at the secret conversation Itachi was sure she was having with Youku in their minds. The wind rustled her shoulder length pink hair. Next was their oldest son, Kaisuke. His broad shoulders and shorter brown hair made him have the appearance of being dangerous to any civilian that laid eyes on him. But they had only to look into his big blue eyes to realize Kaisuke was generally a caring person, a big sweetheart. Only lethal when being given orders to be.

Something caught Itachi's attention. There was something pink holding on to Youku's kimono sleeve. Realization hit Itachi. It was their youngest daughter. What was her name? He recognized her because of how much Kaisuke would talk so affectionately of her.

_Seven years ago…_

_Itachi was on resting in his mother lap. She hugged her son close smiling and hummed lightly. Hana, matriarch of the Haruno clan, crossed over to the two and began to speak to them in a wistful melodically voice. _

"_Oh Mikoto, I think we should have Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura, our new baby girl, be introduced to one another. She is the most darling thing ever. She has to explore everything; no rock left unturned let me tell you! And she already can read minds! Instead of talking she just tells us what she wants through her thoughts. And the dreams she has! All colorful and lots of butterflies, she dreams about our faces too! She likes me the most, of course. Kaisuke and her father are tied. But she makes me run around like crazy trying to keep up with her. She just turned three a few days ago. And she has this thing, with bears, always thinks about bears, she told me… well thought to me that she wanted to ride a bear. It was so cute! She runs off though, she could pull of being a professional explorer, she has put more miles on her sandals than I think Youku, Kaisuke, and me have in all our life times! She runs outside into the woods thinking she will find a bear, I think she should have some play mates to wear her down. And as cute as it is to see her think about riding a big bear, I think she needs some friends. " Hana rambled happily._

"_Oh my, she does sound like a darling, Itachi, would you and Sasuke like to play with Kaisuke and Sakura?" His mother asked him sweetly._

_Itachi shook his head yes politely._

"_Oh how wonderful!" The pinkette delighted. "But I'm afraid it might be awhile before they meet. Sakura still wont talk, only thinks to communicate. Tsunade-hime told us she would learn if we refused to give her things unless she spoke verbally, it is the down side to her early kekkai genkai. She doesn't understand not everyone can hear her." Hana said with a frown. _

"_Oh my, that would pose a problem." Mikoto said thoughtfully. "That is alright though, they will meet someday." She smiled. _

After all she was born the same year as Sasuke, it would be the first time they met. Once ten years of age children were allowed to attend the banquet. He remembered that similar to him, she had unlocked her kekkai genkai yearly. Whether this was a blessing or a curse among young prodigies was quite questionable though. But what struck Itachi was how she looked. Her Father's bright emerald eyes were electric because of her long dark eyelashes. Her creamy white skin glistened and looked like the finest silk against her light blue kimono. Long pink hair swung in the wind and it's ends rested on her hips. She was breath taking.

Sakura POV

She had been standing with her family while her father and Hiashi-Sama discussed how things were with their clans. She held on to him and looked up at the tall man in front of her. He had no pupils. She shivered and looked down.

'_Daddy he is scary.'_ She whimpered in thought.

'_Now, now, my darling, he is a good leader. Please be respectful.'_ He father replied warmly.

'_But-'_ she whimpered again.

'_Listen to your father, darling.' _Her mother's honey sweet voice told her.

'_You're so cute, Saki!'_ her brother was restraining the urge to pick her up and give her a giant hug.

"She resembles you most Hana-san, doesn't she?" Hiashi commented.

"Ah yes, such a beautiful girl isn't she?" he father smiled at her.

"Yes. What is your name young one?" Hiashi asked.

She could feel it; he was trying not to think about anything. He didn't like having his thoughts read.

"It is Sakura, Hiashi-sama." She spoke politely and respectfully. She bowed to him. She knew what he wanted to hear and how he wanted to hear it.

'_She seems intelligent and confident, that is good. Perhaps she can be an influence to Hinata .If I remember she was only six months old when she unlocked her kekkai genkai. She would be a suitable wife for Neji when they both grow up.'_ His voice rang in her head.

"The name suits you well, Sakura-san. It matches you beautiful hair."

"Thank you very much, Hiashi-sama." She smiled to him. Her stomach knotted.

'_Wife? There's no way! I'm only ten!' _She hissed in her head.

'_Darling, He is talking future tense, No one will make you get married, and he was merely thinking of the possibility and the blood heritage that would come from it.' _Her father reasoned.

'_I am going to kill Neji if he lays a finger on her.' _Kaisuke thought protectively.

'_No you wouldn't, you would feel to bad if you did!' _His mother was smiling.

'_You never know…' _He mumbled in his head defensively.

'_Youku-san, I need to speak with you about our children's… future…'_

It was an unfamiliar voice in her head, it hadn't been directed at her but her father. Her father turned and smiled to a tall man with brown hair. His face was in an almost permanent scowl. The cold man's eyes caught hers. He was standing with a pretty woman who had long black hair and black eyes. Sakura looked down to the two children beside her. One was about her age. His hair was spiky in the back with long bangs in his face. He had a pale complexion that was milky and soft looking. The other son was strikingly handsome. His black hair was long and tied up in the back. He probably was two or three years older than her. His skin held the sunlight with a sparkle and his face had two marks coming from his eyes. His eyes were almost penetrating her. And they were like pools of ink. The eyes were so familiar. A flash of the beautiful white bear replayed in her head. He couldn't be…. after all he was human. She shivered and looked back to the young one. He was busy with his thoughts. Most were random little things. Meaningless. Just of the moment thoughts. While there mother was thinking about Sakura's mother.

'_Hana! Oh dear, I have much to speak with you about!'_ the woman's voice was quite high.

She watched as her mother animatedly sprinted to her side, and began a busy conversation. What was interesting to Sakura was that the handsome boy that had stared at her so had yet to think anything. Most people thought about at least _something_. Sakura had meet many people, never was anyone's mind completely silent. But his mind was just that, silence. Nothingness. Sakura's brow furrowed and she started pushing her mind to his trying to provoke reaction. Usually when you push a person can feel it. Like pressure in an intimate place. It doesn't hurt, but it can be alarming. Nothing; only a bored face. She pushed harder trying to cause at least discomfort. But again, nothing happened. She had been so busy with his mind she had blocked all others out. So when her mother called her name and she heard a voice talk about her she was a little surprised. She looked out from her father's kimono sleeve.

'_I guess it is time they finally meet? Sasuke, Itachi, and Sakura?' _The woman thought.

'_Come here, darling. Kaisuke come as well, dear.' _Hana's voice followed a beat later.

Her mother's warmness coaxed Sakura to her side.

She looked up at Kaisuke. He took her hand and turned back to her father and Hiashi-sama.

"Our Mother is calling for us, please do excuse us." They bowed and headed for their mother.

'_Awe, looky hear, if it isn't Itachi! Wow, Sasuke has grown up.' _Her brother mused.

'_The oldest boy is odd. I can't hear him.'_ She found herself pouting. Full childish lips set out.

' _Who Itachi? None of us can. His mind is blocked from ours for some reason.' _Kaisuke explained.

'_Itachi…' _She thought the name in her head. It was a nice name. It suited him.

'_Yeah and the one beside him, that's Sasuke, he is your age. You should be meeting him at the academy in awhile; the sheet said you guys were in the same class two years from now.' _Kaisuke told her.

'_How nice.' _She mumbled in thought. Her voice came out like a child's bubbly hum. She was still pleasing people subconsciously. His big hand tightened around hers and they took their place beside their mother. She half hid behind Kaisuke, and stared curiously.

"Oh my! Kaisuke how big you have gotten! Your almost as big as your father now. Are you fifteen I presume?"

Kaisuke grinned proudly.

"Yeah. And growing."

"Oh and you must be Sakura! My you are without doubt one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Oh can you come a little closer, dear? I want to see you more."

Sakura looked up at Kaisuke.

'_Should I? _She asked him.

'_What are going to do, say no?' _He thought sarcastically. Sakura thought about it. She weighed the options and sighed.

Slowly she reluctantly pulled her body away from Kaisuke and missed his big and warm protection immediately. She felt Itachi's eyes float all over her. He gazed at her face, her hair, everything. Sakura almost scurried back to her brother. She felt hot all over like not only her face but also her body was blushing.

"Oh my!" The woman gasped. Her hand was to her mouth and her eyes were wide. Sakura flushed redder than her mother's lipstick.

'_Can I go back now?' _She thought desperately.

'_I guess so…' _Her mother told her sympathetically.

She hated being told she was beautiful. She only liked attention from her family anyway. From other people she got embarrassed. She scrambled to Kaisuke's side and hid a little deeper her face pushed to the top of his thigh. He stroked her pink hair affectionately.

"Dear, I'm in shock. I have never seen such a beautiful girl! Hana, how could you hide her from me?" The mother asked teasingly appalled.

"So you didn't steal her from me." Hana said while laughing. The woman smiled at Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, dear, I am Mikoto, these are my children, Sasuke and Itachi." She looked at each when she said their name.

"Hello, Mikoto-sama, Sasuke-san… I-Itachi-san." She stumbled over his name. She buried herself deeper into Kaisuke.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke said happily.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Itachi said her name like a purr. She shivered. His eyes caught the movement, fascinated.

A bell rang and everyone turned his or her heads to the sound. It was Fugaku, Youku, and Hiashi, standing at the head of the table, which was wide enough for three full grown men to sit comfortably.

"It is Konoha's twenty-third Pre-festival banquet for the three family's present." Hiashi began.

"We three family's are the base of Konoha. We are the support to all commoners. The strongest of shinobi and kunoichi come from our clans, and fight for our country. We are the beams of support." Hiashi looked to Sakura's father.

"So it is in so that tonight, in celebration of our effort to make Konoha as powerful and wonderful as it can be, we celebrate the spring, the new beginning after the winter's hard times, we celebrate a victory, we celebrate Konoha!" Youku's deep voice declared in pride.

"And that tonight we may sit together as Konoha civilians, shinobi, mothers, brothers, doctors, all something bigger than we are. Tonight we truly are one. So let the banquet begin!" Fugaku's voice boomed.

Everyone scurried for the table, which was so large it could fir all three clans at one setting, comfortably. Needless to say, it was huge.

'_How may trees did they chop down to make this?' _Sakura thought in shock.

"Maybe a rainforest or two." Her brother joked out loud, unfazed.

Sakura shook her head amazed.

"Umm…Sakura-chan will you sit wit me?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." She told him and smiled. His face became bright.

"Onii-san come on! Let's get a good seat." He grabbed both their hands and pulled them toward the front. She managed not to make eye contact with Itachi as much as possible.

They took a seat with Sakura in the middle of the two brothers, much to her displeasure. Itachi made her jumpy still.

His eyes shamelessly never left her face. She felt uncomfortable to even look his direction. She gazed at the wood table with her face as red as a tomato.

"You blush frequently." Itachi stated. Like he had memorized every blink she had made that night. Her face got redder.

"I-I do?" She asked knowing full well the answer.

"Aa."

'_What kind of reply is that? Heck, what kind of statement is that?'_ She glanced at him.

"I don't mean to…"

Sakura was clueless as to what to say. She couldn't read his mind. This was quite hard when she had no idea as to what to he wanted from her about this subject. Itachi remained silent, much to her pleasure. Her eyes glided back to the dark wood table as food was being passed every which way.

"You are Sasuke's age." He said.

Dammit she thought he was done.

"Oh, yeah I guess so." She said timidly.

"You and your brother seem close." He tone was interested. Maybe he liked her after all.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I really love him."

"Hn." His tone became slightly dead.

Then again she'd been wrong before.

"You're bear necklace is…interesting."

"Thank you." Her eyes flickered to his face then back down. "You resemble your mother."

"That is good, Okaa-san is pretty."

"_You _are pretty." Sakura flushed at his complement.

"T-Thank you…" She stuttered.

"Your kimono…your mother made it?"

"Yeah, she is good at sewing. I thought she did a very good job." Sakura mumbled.

"It suits you very well."

"You're very kind…"

"Not really," He said blandly.

"I don't know, you have been showering me with praise since we sat down…"

"Aa, but that is different than being nice. I am being a gentleman."

"I see… I still think that qualifies as nice."

He just blinked with his head on his hand. Rested in an elegant almost princely fashion. The long dark lashes dusted his cheeks and his fingernails were in perfect condition.

"Your hair is so long, it is very pretty. So is your skin, its like cream."

Sakura went bright red as he touched the ends of it, which rested on her hips. His hand lingered and his eyes rested on the skin of her hands than his hand returned to his head and his eyes her face.

"T-Thank…you…" She was flushing redder than ever. She was never good at compliments. She swore half of them were over exaggerated to make her have false confidence.

She picked up her water and sipped to keep from sighing.

"And you dislike talking."

That one through her off, it hadn't been a question. It was an accusation. Like he said it was a fact. She inhaled the water. Itachi was patient for her response and she started coughing.

"I…It's…I do…but it is still nice sometimes..." she finally admitted after stuttering and a gagging fit. If she couldn't please his interest, she might as well be honest.

"Hmm..." He seemed to be thinking. Sakura felt awkward. As if an angle was watching over, her food was brought to her so she could stuff her mouth and keep his questions at bay.

She didn't like this at all. Sakura didn't like attention, but she was used to having to suck it up and deal with it. But his kind of attention made her feel odd. She felt nervous and jumpy, Her face seems to have a permanent blush, and she was starting to have butterflies. His well, they weren't questions mostly, more like statements that implied wanted answers, didn't help calm her, they made her worse. She ate deliberately slow, trying to buy time.

'_Just make it through the banquet, than Kaisuke and you can go to the festival together…'_ she reminded her self repeatedly.

"I make you uncomfortable." Itachi said uninterestedly.

Her face snapped to his a look of horror. His lips twitched upwards.

"No! That's not it! I just…am not good with people…it's not you…" Sakura felt like a bad person now.

She didn't want to insult him…

He chuckled slightly.

'_He is laughing at me? Why?'_ her brow furrowed and she turned to her plate. She wasn't hungry. Sakura was sensitive for being made fun of. She felt kind of sick now. Her self-confidence wasn't high anyway but when someone laughed at her it was like a slap to the face with a latex glove. Itachi seem to pick up on her sudden mood change. But said nothing. He just got sort of rigid. He finally spoke.

"I can tell I make you uncomfortable, no need to hide it."

"I told you it isn't you… I just am not used to being…well, social…" she said quietly. It was true. Because when she was open she got teased. So she shut her self up like a book. And she never got teased after that. You can't make fun of what you don't know. Or at least she told herself that. But Itachi made her open, for a reason unknown. He made her flush and he made her stutter. Suddenly she wasn't in control of every situation. It was difficult for her. She wasn't used to being read, it was always the other way around. But now the tables were turned. Her fingers played with her necklace and bit on bottom lip. She stared of into space and allowed everyone's thoughts to enter her head so she didn't have to deal with her own. Places were Itachi couldn't reach her.

'_I tell you! That woman will be the death of me!'_

' _I can't believe she did that, what a whore!' _

'_I want some action, this place is so boring!'_

'_This food is delicious, wonderful…'_

'_Fugaku, you think you know everything! I am a leader of my own clan, you imbecile.' _

'_Great they're fighting again!'_

'_My how the children are growing up, Sasuke and Sakura have gotten so big! Itachi looks more manly everyday!' _

'_I'm so excited, the festival is in thirty minutes!' _

'_What a babe, I wouldn't mind getting me some of that…' _

'_Sakura has gotten as beautiful as her mother! And the way Itachi stares at her. The way his eyes burn when he looks at her…I guarantee that when they are of age they will marry! Not a doubt, he looks like he is head over heels for her, and the way she flushes but cant stop looking or answering him! Oh it is young love! When he touched her hair and she blushed so, Oh dear I cant stop thinking about how cute they are.'_

The last thought snapped Sakura into the present. What? She didn't know who thought it, but what?

She couldn't love Itachi! She just met him, beside, he was kind of weird and she was only ten years old! Far, far, too young to know what she was going to want in ten or fifteen years. She got rigid and suddenly pushed her back against the seat. Her face became smooth and impassive.

"What did you hear?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?"

"I watched you, you were listening to thoughts. Someone thought something that made you uncomfortable." He explained.

Sakura would rather push a stake through her own heart than tell him someone was sniffing out love conspiracies between him and her.

"Err…it is really embarrassing…I don't think you want to know…" But she also knew she couldn't lie. She shouldn't no matter how much she wanted too. She would feel bad. He had a right to the knowledge it did involve him…

"Why?"

"Umm…it is…" Sakura go really red. Oh why couldn't she be a good liar, she knew he would see through her if she did. There was no point in lying, even if he wouldn't she would come clean five minutes later in guilt.

"It is?"

"Err…Itachi-san, I am sure some loony old lady thought it…don't worry…" she tried. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Now I a curious."

"Don't be, please." She grumbled.

"It can't be so bad."

"No but it is…embarrassing."

"How so?"

"It involves you…and me…"

"And?"

"And… stuff…"

"Stuff?"

"Yeah…stuff…"

"Sakura-san, I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were…"

"Yes, and what ever this 'stuff' is it bothered you. What did they say?"

Sakura bristled.

"Stuff." She couldn't lie but she could beat around the bush till Kaisuke saved her.

"… Sakura-san, please?" His voice became sweet and her face snapped to his. His eyes were childishly wide, and his moth was set in a playful smile. She knew he was doing this to get her information and it worked, it all came out quickly.

"Sakura has gotten as beautiful as her mother. And the way Itachi stares at her. The way his eyes burn when he looks at her. I guarantee that when they are of age they will marry. Not a doubt, he looks like he is head over heels for her, and the way she flushes but cant stop looking or answering him. It is young love! When he touched her hair and she blushed so, Oh dear I cant stop thinking about how cute they are…"

Sakura paused realizing what she just said…

"Eikk!" her hand slapped across her face as she went every shade of red there ever was.

She moved her fingers enough to see his reaction. His mouth had popped open and his eyes were slightly wide.

"Mmm… say something!" She hissed uncomfortably.

"What am I supposed to say?" He asked his facial expression didn't change.

"Something topic changing… I don't know, tell me I am an idiot, that works too."

"Your not an idiot, curiosity killed the cat." He said in a sigh.

"No, I am a sucker for cute things…" she mumbled more to herself.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked.

"What? Wait huh? I was talking about the face you did! Oh wait, not that you're not good looking, though… Mmm…I don't like where this topic is going either…"

she wiggled in her chair.

Itachi leaned in close to her, she whimpered when his hot breath hit her ear.

"Well, I think you're _really_ cute." He spoke in a whisper.

Sakura didn't go red. She went maroon.

Her lips popped open and air sucked in to make a gasp.

"Oh, Saki-chan! Time to go to the festival! Itachi you and Sasuke are coming with me and Saki-chan, Okay?" Kaisuke howled to Itachi.

"Come on, _Saki-chan_." He said her name like sugar.

She was slightly woozy when she took his hand and walk with him to her brother. Itachi never let go of Sakura's hand.

…

**PREVEIW**

"Hey, hey, Kaisuke, can we go do that, Itachi doesn't want to, and Sakura-chan hates those psychic booths."

"Because they don't work…" She mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, Itachi watch out for Saki-chan, Okay?"

It suddenly dawned on Sakura that she was going to be alone with Itachi. Her heart suddenly accelerated. Her brother was gone before she could object. Itachi's tan hand found hers and gave a warm squeeze.

She was going to faint before tonight was over.

…..

**:]]] **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes…**

**I don't do awkward things. I AM awkward. Just clearing it all up for you guys. I also have a bit of 'under the red moon' basing in here. At least one sentence anyway. **

**Sakura: "Katt1995 doesn't own Naruto, it belongs to the big Meany head named Masashi Kishimoto. HE KILLED OFF ITACHI!" (Begins crying hysterically.)**

**Katt: (sweat drop) "Umm…thanks, Sakura…" **

…

'_How did I get in this nightmare again?' _Sakura wondered to herself.

She was standing beside her brother Kaisuke trying to get on his left and hide from Itachi. Only for Kaisuke to stare at her and grin. He was kind of dense. He thought she was trying to hug him…great. He petted her head and she sighed. Her lower lip set in a pout. It wasn't bad too be around Sasuke, he was a very nice boy. But she was standing beside _him_. And that was a different story. She had absolutely refused to even spare a glance to her right side. She could feel Itachi's gaze on her face. Sakura lowered her face and hid herself in a curtain of pink.

"Wow! Look you guys!" Sasuke chirped excitedly.

Sakura turned her head and gasped at the view. The moon had finally shown it's face and the cherry blossom trees were such a beautiful color, that she had to remember this wasn't a dream. The wind swayed the branches and a whirlwind of petals circled her. Her mouth was still open, as her eyes were glued to the beautiful sight in front of her. It was so familiar, so similar to the tree where she had met her bear. When a hot hand touched her hair she sucked in a breath. Her eyes glanced to her right and sure enough, Itachi was pulling a pink petal from her long hair. She flushed.

"Thank you, Itachi-san…" She mumbled then shyly hugged her self to her brother. Her face red and eyes looked so innocent.

She was suddenly yanked into the air in a giant bear hug. She had forgot that Kaisuke sometimes got so attached to her he couldn't help but hold her.

"I love you so much, Saki-chan!" Her brother hugged her tighter. His big body was completely around hers. She couldn't breathe.

"O…Onii…San… I…I cant breathe." She gasped out.

"Crap, sorry!" He said while putting her down.

Sakura's lungs sucked in a deep breath.

"You okay? I'm so sorry, Saki-chan…" He mumbled guiltily. She smiled.

"I'm okay…you just forgot how strong you were, it's alright."

Actually, Sakura's whole body felt like a giant bruise. Kaisuke was very strong. Sadly that was his way of showing affection, what would it be like when he was on an assassination mission? Sakura shivered at the thought. Kaisuke's mouth slightly pulled up. He had read her mind. She felt embarrassed.

"I can crush trees. Very _big_ trees, mind you." He stated proudly.

"Oh my…"

"Your Onii-san is pretty cool, huh?"

Sakura smiled and nodded happily. She really loved him. He was a sweetheart. Sasuke was pretty happy too. But he still preferred his own brother.

'_Wow, I wonder if I will be able to do that when I'm older! Tch, Itachi is still stronger, though.' _

Sakura frowned slightly. And Kaisuke just smiled admittedly.

_He is right; Saki-chan. Itachi is over all more powerful than me. I can just crush him… he is too fast to catch, though.' _Her brother didn't seem to have any problem admitting it.

"Really?" she accidentally asked out loud. Kaisuke just grinned like a child.

"Yep."

… Awhile later.

They were looking for things to do at the festival.

"I'm hungry, let's get some food." Kaisuke's stomach growled almost in agreement.

"Umm, Onii-san we just had a _feast_."

"Yeah, but I'm hungry!" he pouted.

"Kaisuke, you're _always_ hungry." Itachi reminded him. Kaisuke grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I burn through food so fast!" He patted his well-muscled stomach.

Sakura just sighed as Sasuke began asking Kaisuke a parade of questions. Itachi had not stopped staring at her all night. She could see he wanted too play twenty questions again. It burned in his dark eyes, the fascination with her. Why? She wasn't the least bit interesting. She thought she wasn't anyway. She would have to avoid being alone with him or she would spill every secret she had ever had. She squirmed under his piercing gaze and avoided looking at him more than common courtesy demanded.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Sasuke grabbed her creamy hand.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"Let's go there!" He pointed to a small both that had an almost Suna theme to it. She read the name and her lips twitched.

'_A psychic booth?' _She groaned in her head. Her brother's chuckle followed.

"It seems kind of cool, maybe I can weird them out by reading their minds instead." Kaisuke said contemplatively.

Sasuke's eyes brimmed with mischief.

"Let's do it!" he hissed in all of his excitement.

"Umm…I don't think I will, you guys go ahead." Sakura said uncomfortably.

"I am not leaving a cute little girl like you alone, Saki-chan. Not here, way too many weirdo's." Her brother said sternly.

"I don't really want to go either," Itachi told him.

"Huh? Oh, okay, well take care of Saki-chan. Sasuke and I will meet you two later, bye!"

The realization and horror that she was now alone with Itachi had made her heart accelerate, oh no! Her face became red, and her hand clamped on the bear necklace, all the while all but chewing her bottom lip off. She fidgeted not saying a word. What could she say?

' You make me psychotic, Itachi-san?' She had a feeling that wouldn't go over well. Didn't she make a promise to try and avoid this situation?

"What would you like to do, _Saki-chan_?" He asked in a low teasing voice.

"Mmm… I don't know…whatever you want." She said nervously. She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement.

"_Whatever_ I want?" His lips pulled into smile. Sakura realized that might be a bad idea.

"Umm…" It was too late. His tan hand grabbed hers and he started to pull her north of where her brother was.

_What are we going to do? What would someone like Itachi even want to do at a festival, anyway? _

"I-Itachi-san, where are we going?" Sakura said as she looked at her surroundings.

"You'll see." He told her with his back to her.

"Umm…" She felt like she was being swept away by the sea.

She had noticed how his hand was so warm. She found it really hard not to curl her own against his. After minutes of debating, slowly she let her hand retract and around his own. Cream and mocha linked together. His skin was fiery hot. She was waiting for a reaction and got it. She had felt his own hand tighten after awhile. It was like a squeeze, almost like a reflex. She wanted to rub her thumb on his; making patterns, but quickly scolded herself for even having the thought. She wished she could slap herself. Holding his hand was one thing. Completely being enticed by it was another. Doing that would have been crossing a line. No, it would have been erasing it all together.

She had been so involved in her thoughts she didn't notice him stop. Her chest collided with his back. She realized he was actually quite tall. Not as tall as Kaisuke, but for his age anyway. Her nose hit his mid shoulder blade, what happened almost undid her. She had sucked in a breath of surprise and inhaled his scent. He smelled…good was an understatement. He smelled like being in the woods in the mourning, a fresh outdoors smell. But there was something else, she decided if warm had a scent. That would be it. She then realized the implications of the situation. There hands were still connected, her chest was pushed into his back and her face had been buried in to the crevasse of his neck when he had turned his head in surprise. Green eyes snapped open in alarm. Her face was alight with red. She found her self-staring into Itachi's turned head with one of his eyebrows raised. She jumped back horrified.

"I-I am so sorry! I guess I wasn't paying attention! Mmm, Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" She was babbling red faced and bowing repeatedly. There was a pregnant pause.

"Aa, sit."

"Wait, huh?" she mumbled confused. Itachi sat himself at a table

"Sit." He told her again.

"Okay…"

Sakura sat herself down. She stared at the table. She couldn't meet his dark eyes.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked sounding amused.

"No! I'm just shy…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… I have always been."

"Hn, well, you're not shy to Sasuke." His voice held a tone that was odd. Was he…jealous?

"Mmm, I guess because I can't hear you…I don't know, I feel kind of awkward…"

"Awkward?"

"Aa, I don't know… I am used to knowing what people expect of me… I guess I just want them to like me…"

"And because you cant hear me your worried I won't like the way you are?"

"I mean, I don't know how you want me too act…so yeah, I guess."

Itachi shook his head.

"Just act how you are."

"Mmm… I guess."

"No, you know."

"Right… I know." She felt funny. Her stomach had butterflies.

Itachi shook a piece of onyx of hair that had fallen in his face off.

"What's it like?" He asked.

"What's what like?"

"Hearing everyone's thoughts. It must get annoying."

"Yes, I mean it can be helpful sometimes but…I always feel bad…"

"Why?" He asked quizzically.

"Hearing everyone's secrets…things they wouldn't want you to know. Every single insecurity, right in front of your eyes for you to judge." She shook her head sadly. "It's horrible." She finished.

"And that bothers you." He stated.

"Yeah, I don't want to barge in on people's minds. I would hate it if it was that way for me…"

"Your family can't read your mind?"

"Huh? Well, if I am not blocking them out they can. But when I want to I can just disconnect my mind."

"Really? I didn't know that. How do you do it?"

Sakura blinked slowly.

"I imagine my self in my most secretive and happiest place. I imagine myself alone there."

"Aa."

Dark eyes gazed intensely at her necklace.

"You are so intrigued by bears. How come?"

"Umm…it's kind of silly, it goes back to a incident a long time ago…"

"Most things in life are that way. What was the incident?"

"Err… I thought you learned your lesson about asking things I say are embarrassing…"

"Humor me, I'm a glutton for punishment."

Sakura sighed.

"Okay, when I was probably around… four I think. I saw a bear. A _white_ bear."

"In actual life?"

"Yeah, well, I really won't be a good stay at home mom, that's for certain. I have to explore everything new. _Everything._ I don't know, it's like I have to be moving. I make my mother crazy. It was worse when I was little because I wouldn't tell my mother where I was going. I would just take off in any direction a butterfly went and what not. So one day I went wandering in the woods. I may have only been four but my mind is…more advanced, I guess you could say. We have a lone cherry blossom tree in the woods. As strange as it sounds, we do. It's my favorite place so I went to go play there. It is my sanity holder sometimes. I was running around and climbing everywhere, stumbling, just having fun…and then…" Sakura had a shamed look on her face.

"And then?" Itachi prodded.

"I wanted to see if I could climb the tree. I was curious to my own ability. And so I started climbing. I got so close to the top. But you see this tree is right near the edge to a drop off…I hadn't been paying attention and I stepped on an unstable branch right on the edge…when It broke I was so startled I went grab something. My hand caught nothing. I was so busy panicking I didn't seem him…"

"Him?"

"The white bear. His jaws dug into my shoulder I thought he was going to kill me…"

"And you _like_ bears now?" Itachi said dumbfounded.

She glared.

"I love my bear!"

Itachi looked taken back and she felt guilty for her out burst. She mumbled an apology and continued.

"There was great pain, it hurt so bad. His teeth were razor sharp. I tried to scream but my voice cracked and died on me. I just dug my hands into his fur and cried. I waited…I waited for him to throw me on land and to snap my neck, but we remained like that. Me dangling off the edge with his teeth sunk in my shoulder. It felt like eternity being there. I knew that I might pass out from blood loss. I whispered to him. Told him to please help me. Maybe I was desperate but it seemed like it was worth a try. Much to my pleasure he gently laid me on the ground, I was dumbfounded. He was so big and scary. But…for some reason I wasn't afraid anymore. No, I had never been. I had just wanted the pain to stop. He didn't want to hurt me. I knew this. I wanted to hug him, to be his friend; to be _with_ him so that I wouldn't be alone in this world. I mean I have my family but…I guess until I met that bear I was alone. I remember touching him. And his _eyes_! Onyx, but so warm…" Sakura seemed to forget about Itachi. Yet she continued.

"His fur was soft, he let me touch his neck and head. I petted him. I remember he let me hug his big body. And I held on to his fur, we stayed that way for a long time. Just curled up together. He would almost purr when I rubbed his head. I was completely content, even if I was bleeding and exhausted. It was getting dark, the sun was setting and I knew I would have to go home, even though I didn't want to. I asked him if he could take me home. I wasn't sure if he understood, but I pointed at the sky, and he seemed to figure it out. I held my bleeding shoulder and he lay on the ground so I got on his back. He took me home, before he left I started crying again. I had known I wouldn't see him for a long time. I knew instinctively, I suppose. He let me hug him again and he disappeared off into the woods. When my mother saw me she burst out in tears…. she picked me up and took me to Tsunade-sama immediately. My father held my hand and asked me what happened. When I told him, well, when I showed him, he just shook his head at me and told me to be honest…I said it was true but he told me I probably passed out and dreamed it all. I showed him the bite marks…Tsunade-sama told me that it was too hot for white bears in Konoha. I had probably gotten stabbed by branches and that it had probably saved my life by stopping my fall."

Sakura rubbed her left shoulder affectionately.

"Is that were he bit you?" Itachi's gaze rested on her stroking hand.

She smiled.

"Want to see the scar?"

"Aa,"

Sakura pulled the left shoulder of her kimono down and began rubbing the skin, which had a crescent shape of what appeared to be teeth marks. Very large teeth marks. No branch could do that. She smiled at it lovingly. Then pulled her kimono back up. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. It seemed so familiar, her story. Like an old dream he had and couldn't place. He gave up trying after awhile.

"So, he saved your life. Why else is it that you love this bear so?"

Sakura smiled.

"I don't know…I just… I don't know, it's like second nature. I _have_ to love him. I just can't help it, I couldn't even imagine myself not. That may not make sense but all I know is that I will see him again and that I wait longingly for the day."

"Is that it, though? A funny feeling?"

Her smile faltered before it returned sadly.

"I am afraid so. But this feeling… is so powerful I cant ignore it."

"Interesting."

"My family is convinced dreamt it all up."

"Well, their story is more believable. Konoha _is_ too hot for white bears, but those marks weren't down by branches. That's for certain."

"I didn't make it up, it _happened_." Sakura wasn't being defensive too Itachi, just protective of her beautiful bear. She really loved that bear. All be it un-logical or not.

"You don't seem like one to lie, I'm not doubting you."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"You believe me?" she whispered.

"Aa,"

"Really? You really, really, do?" she said too loudly. A couple looked curiously over at her. She flushed.

"Yes," a sweet and gracious smile passed over her face when he confirmed it.

"_Thank you_." To Itachi's surprise there was raw gratitude behind her voice.

"No need, I just don't find you to be one to hallucinate or lie. You're a logic user, so it must be true."

"What do you want to do now?" Itachi asked her.

She had an urge to spend time with him now that he seemed to believe her. Well, to her he was saying, 'you're not crazy.' Sakura grabbed Itachi's hand. And pulled.

"Come on, come on, let's go do some games!" she said with a bright smile.

Itachi looked a bit startled. His eyes were slightly wide. She held his hand at a fast pace walk.

"Ne-ne, what should we do?" she asked him happily.

"Ano…catch a gold fish?" She could hear Itachi's confusion. "Mmm, okay." Her hand remained tightly around his. Right now, he was her most favorite person in the world.

When they reached the gold fish booth. She smiled at him again. There hands remained interlocked. Fingers intertwined. There was a woman there she looked at what appeared to be her daughter who was about Itachi's age and looking at him with eyes that made Sakura uncomfortable.

"Ichigo, please help these two, okay." Her mother smiled at Sakura.

'_That boy, oh my god! He is so good looking. He looks like he is with the pink haired brat. Oh well… not for long.'_ The girl's voice made Sakura go stiff. Itachi felt it and squeezed her hand questionably.

Sakura was frowning. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Avoid corners and dark rooms, she might jump you…" Her voice came out annoyed.

Itachi caught on fast. He grimaced.

"Hello! I'm Ichigo. Let me explain the rules…" Sakura was to busy trying to block out her thoughts to actually listen to what she was verbally saying.

'_What did she say to him? Oh well, she isn't that attractive. Plus, she is too young for him; I'll let him see who is better. Ha, who's every heard of pink hair? This will be a piece of cake.' _

Sakura bristled as thoughts kept coming in. She was angry at what the girl was saying. Then what the girl began fantasizing made Sakura want to retch. She could see Ichigo _touching_ him. In places Sakura grimaced from. She held Itachi's hand in a protective manor. He looked at her with a raised brown. She smile was coated in mischief. She saw him give her a curious look.

"Would you like to go first, Itachi-_kun_?" She said his name with a suffix and it sounded like a purr. Ichigo stiffened.

"Aa, Sakura_-chan_, actually let's get ice cream instead." He mimicked her tone. He was a step ahead of her.

'_It might be harder than I guessed…'_ A displeased hiss came from Ichigo. Sakura's lips twitched.

"Mmm…okay." She murmured.

"A-are you guys sure?" Ichigo batted blue eyes at Itachi.

"Aa." He said rudely. He pulled Sakura toward the street to leave.

Ichigo fumed. Sakura giggled. Enjoying everything, thoroughly. Her hand reflexively tightened around his.

They were out of Ichigo's sight quickly.

…

Sakura couldn't control the laughter that erupted from her as she leaned against a building wall. When talking she could only get things out in breaks which followed by laughter.

"If only…you had…heard her!" her face was flushed from laughing so much. She held her stomach and bent over. Her eyes were watering.

"What did she think?"

"Oh she wanted to kill me!"

"No, before."

"…Nothing crucial." Sakura was suddenly rigid and avoiding eye contact.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Don't doubt my acting potential."

She shivered at the memory she knew all to well.

"I'm not…" "I'll do the face."

"If you have any compassion in your heart, you wont."

"I guess I don't have compassion."

Her eyes snapped to his to explain she hadn't meant it like that. Big mistake. She saw _the_ face. His large and childish dark eyes bored into her own. His lips set in a playful child's smile. Her hand slapped over eyes.

'_He's only acting; he's only acting; He's only acting; acting; acting; acting; CUTE!' _

Her mouth popped open and presto.

"She found you absolutely _desirable; _insulted me; Accused us of being together; planed your future as her husband; claimed mad love for you; called me a brat; and then she started _touching you _inher head; I saw her put her mouth on your…"

Sakura realized she was spilling when Itachi's face expression changed.

"Awe! You did it again!" She whined. She started hitting Itachi's chest while he stared at her shocked.

It took a moment before he recovered. He grabbed Sakura's pounding fist and had a funny expression.

An ornery smile came across his beautiful face. He didn't let her hands drop and pushed his face closer to Sakura's. She went red.

"So, you got jealous?"

Sakura went into shock. Her eyes went wide.

"W-what?"

"You got jealous."

"N-no! I just figured you didn't want her thinking about suck-." Sakura didn't finish. Itachi ignored the implication.

"Oh really? Then how come when you said she found me _desirable _you cringed?"

"I didn't!"

"I was watching you."

"Well, you saw wrong! Besides, would you want to watch if some hormonal teenaged boy fantasized about how my breasts would-." Itachi hissed interrupting her and grimaced.

His jaw clenched and his hands tightened angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't, would you?" She grumbled. He growled viciously.

"I would rip them apart." He said menacingly.

"That's going a bit far, don't you think?"

"No, it doesn't do any justice actually. I would cause them serious pain then rip them apart." He revaluated.

"And you thought I was jealous? You're talking about murder just because someone is following his or her genetic code! It's their mind, just because you can hear doesn't mean you can act out, their minds belong to them, they can think whatever they desire." Sakura said bitterly. Itachi's eyebrows rose.

"It happens a lot, doesn't it?"

"I am afraid so…" She said tartly.

His hands got tighter. And his eyes burned in frustration. He was about to speak but she put her hand over his mouth and sighed.

"I didn't mean to stress you out, I'm very sorry. Will you take me to have fun, Itachi-san?" She smiled childishly at him.

He sighed in her hand and she took it off his mouth.

"Okay, it's fine." He muttered, she could tell that he was remembering to bring it up later.

She slowly slid her hand from his lips, down his arms till she reached his hand. His eyes were closed. She curled her hand around his and grinned brightly. He looked at her from half lidded eyes. She tugged his hand in a new direction.

….

It had all been the most embarrassing thing to her when it had happened. Itachi and Sakura had been wandering around smiling and laughing. Sakura really had been enjoying his company; She knew she would miss them when they parted tonight.

"Did you know? I wont be at the next three banquets and festivals…" She said quietly. Itachi was silent till he opened his mouth.

"Why is that?"

"Tsunade-sama is training me, I will be leaving the village too…"

"Congratulations." He told her emotionlessly.

"Yeah, thanks…"

A drunken man came bustling through there. Sakura had been bent over picking up a necklace she had dropped and Itachi was standing in front of her.

"_M- move_!" He slurred drunkenly and shoved Sakura.

She went foreword crashing on top of Itachi who had reflexively tried to catch her. They both went crashing to the ground. Her forehead slammed against his. It hurt horribly. Her eyes had been closed, and when she tried to talk something was on her lips.

"Mmm…" She whimpered while rubbing her sore forehead. She felt some skin on the back of her hand. It was another forehead.

She opened her eyes to meet the very wide onyx stare of Itachi. His face was way, way, to close and, wait what was on her lips? She felt a hot marble pair of someone else's lips pressed into her own. Her body had been arched at the back and one of her legs was in the middle of his while the other hugged his hips. Her breast had been pressed against his chest while her hair had been thrown every which way. Her hand was on top of his which was supporting both of them the other of his hands had fallen to her exposed creamy thigh. He had a hard grip on it, and he looked like he was suddenly in a daze. His lips trembled against hers.

"Mmm!" She screamed muffled and scurried off him.

When she stood he didn't move. His face had held a slight red tint to his cheeks. His eyes were half lidded and his body was to open and inviting for Sakura too bare. His kimono was slightly pulled open exposing his well-muscled shoulders and bit of his pectoral muscles He seemed to be in a trance. He hadn't even moved, his whole body remained still, the hand that had been on her thigh hung mid air. His lips were slightly pushed out, almost in an erotic manor. Her body felt like sauna. She felt hot and embarrassed.

"I-I am so sorry! It was an accident! Oh, dear…Itachi-san? Umm…are you okay?" She had let her hair fall in her face like a veil.

Itachi remained still as a statue. Suddenly he was on his feet. So abruptly that she hadn't seen him move.

"Eip!" She said startled when he was suddenly towering over her again. Her body trembled. Everyone had seen the whole thing stood there shocked. Some had covered their children's eyes. His hands snatched hers and drug her away. Her eyes brimmed with embarrassed tears. He had dragged her into an alleyway, his back too her. He didn't move.

"I-Itachi-san? I am so sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…it was an accident…I got pushed…"

"Hn," He grunted. His hands were opening and closing reflexively. He was at unease, too much unease to give her an answer.

Tears of embarrassment and frustration built and built she had closed her eyes and was trying her hardest not to start crying. When Itachi turned around, she didn't realize. He saw the corners of tears from her tightly shut eyes. Her lip trembled and she bit down on it so hard it started bleeding. She didn't want Itachi to see her cry. Too bad he was already watching. Her brow furrowed and a small tear slid down her cheek.

'_Dammit!' _She cursed her self.

She was about to wipe it up when a hot hand did her job. Her emerald eyes snapped up to meet Onyx eyes that now held a husky look to them. With her eyelid barrier down more tears rolled down. Her face went red again. Itachi wiped all of the tears away. He then wiped of the blood that had pooled at her bottom lip. She looked down and let her bangs hide her face, but his hand held her chin and gently but firmly made her make eye contact with him. Her eyes held an almost pitiful apology, like a puppy that got in trouble for tearing up some shoes. She looked innocent to Itachi.

"Don't cry, _Tenshi." _He told her gently.

"Did you call me an a-angle?" She asked in disbelief.

"Aa," He said leaning closer.

"Why? I embarrassed you In front of all those people…I am more of a brat not an angle…"

Sakura gasped when his lips met her forehead. He pressed them there then pulled away.

"Because you are _mine _and as far as I am concerned you are a tenshi."

"…But I… you were just mad at me, weren't you?" She asked quietly.

"No, I wasn't."

"But you wouldn't look at me…"

"Other reasons for that, I'd rather not talk about it till you are…_older_." He told her evasively.

Sakura didn't know what to say. A minute ago hadn't he been mad? Now he was acting…so…so…well she didn't know, almost possessive. But he acted so similar to her precious bear that she would never turn this friendship away, not in a million years. She was desperate in his hands. She needed him like she needed her white bear, an uncontrollable passion.

"Yours?" She repeated his term of almost owner ship for her.

"Aa."

"…If that's what you want of me… okay, Itachi-san…" She whispered almost unknowingly. If this were what would make him happy, she would go with it.

Itachi smiled.

"Itachi-_kun_,_" _he corrected her.

It was Sakura's turn to smile.

"Aa, Itachi-kun."

….

"Ah, yes we had a great time!" Mikoto said loudly to Hana.

Sakura was dosing off in her father's powerful arms, much to Itachi's unhappiness. _He_ wanted to hold her.

"What wore you out, my dear?" Her father asked her.

"Itachi-kun…we ran around a lot, daddy." She told her father.

Her father smiled at Itachi who was watching Sakura like a hawk.

'_Youku-sama, this is perfect! We must push their bond, it must work out.' _Fugaku-sama's voice rang in her head.

Her father nodded.

"Darling, Tell Sasuke and Itachi goodbye." Her mother told her.

Sakura sat up wide-awake now. This was the last time she would see him for three years.

"Bye Itachi, hey Sasuke, next time, were doing the arcade, with an all you can eat ramen contest!" Kaisuke said happily.

"Yes!" Sasuke hissed excitedly.

Sakura climbed out of her father's arms and stood. She walked over to Itachi

"Goodbye, Itachi-kun…" She mumbled sullenly.

"Aa, you're leaving with Tsunade-sama so I guess we wont see each other for a long time then."

"Mmm…"

"When you get back, let's spar." She looked at him surprised.

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Aa,"

Sakura grinned. She at least had something to motivate her to get strong. She turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, it was a pleasure meeting you." She said with a bubbly smile. He flushed and looked away.

"Ah, you too…"

Itachi's jaw clamped, only she noticed. She was scooped up in to her brother's big loving arms.

"Saki-chan, you need to go to bed, two days, then you leave with the hag."

"Onii-san, you probably shouldn't call her that…she hits really hard…"

Kaisuke grinned. As her family walked away with her in Kaisuke's arms, she saw Itachi. She smiled, then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Her dreams were of Itachi and her bear this time.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so SORRYY, truly. I really meant to get this chapter up early but I have had such a crazy life. I thank you guys though; I have gotten a lot of good responses. :]]] Haha, I'll try to make your eyebrows rise higher than ever. Pssshhh, I love Momo. **

…**.**

CRACK! The tree Sakura punched shattered into tiny pieces and one of the shards cut her pale cheek. She hated facial cuts, not from a vanity point of view but they bled like crazy even when they weren't serious.

"You'll have to do better than that, Sakura!" Her sensei said tauntingly from behind her.

She spun around and with chakra infused into her finger making a scalpel. She cut into Tsunade's arm.

"Good girl." Her sensei complemented while flying backwards.

Tsunade then charged at an angle to Sakura's left side with a dangerous chakra raised fist aimed at Sakura's face. Sakura side stepped at the very last moment and managed to get a deep cut into Tsunade's leg. She jumped back quickly knowing all to well her teacher's dangerous speed. Her hip length pink hair moved weightlessly. Tsunade was grinning at her while healing her arm and leg.

"I'd love to continue this but… today is the day and well, I'm sure you want to see your family. After all it's been three years."

Sakura grinned.

"I'm already packed."

"So eager to get away from me?" Tsunade said teasingly.

"No!"

"Good, because we'll be seeing each other frequently, anyway."

"Why?"

"I will be the head doctor at the hospital. You do tend to over do things and get hurt a lot."

"No I don't!" Sakura protested childishly.

"I have known you for a long time, yes you do."

"Oh, go pack!"

"Are you ordering me around?"

Sakura rethought it.

"Umm…no."

"Good. Because if you were I'd punch you into next week."

Sakura gulped.

"Anyway, while I pack my stuff go take a twenty minute powernap. You look like hell warmed over. And heal that cut while you're at it." Tsunade said while entering the house.

Sakura put her hand to her face and pushed warm chakra into her finger. She moved it from the top of the gash to the bottom leaving flawless new skin behind it. She decided to take her teacher's advice. She felt dead on her feet. She turned to her room and went to rest.

…

"That was our fastest mission completion ever, actually it was a record!" An eagle masked Anbu exclaimed while the team whisked through trees.

"Aa." An Anbu wearing a weasel mask in the very front said dully.

"You guys I am so thrilled! My little sister is coming back from training with Tsunade today!" A lion mask said cheerfully.

"Is that so?" The weasel asked with a slight burn to his voice.

"Yeah! I wonder how much Saki-chan has grown up? I mean she has been gone for three years…" The lion trailed off in thought.

"That's cool, wait, I remember hearing about her. Isn't she special like Itachi is too our family?"

"She could read minds at six months." The lion boasted.

"Awesome!" the eagle hissed.

"Kaisuke, Shisui, you're giving me a headache. Shut up." The weasel spoke firmly.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass, Itachi?" Shisui growled from his eagle mask.

Itachi remained silent.

"Hey I remember that you promised to spar her when she got back! I swear to Kami that if you hurt her I will unleash every fan girl you have on you, Itachi!" Kaisuke snapped.

"…Aren't the usual threats to kill them, cause them immense pain, maybe even destroy them? You now things like that?" Shisui asked.

"I would feel bad if I killed Itachi." Kaisuke said crest fallen.

Shisui sweat dropped.

"I think the fan girls would be far worse than death for him, anyway." Kaisuke mused.

"Touché." Shisui said nodding.

Itachi remained silent, to locked in his own thoughts to care what they said.

….

Sakura felt a wave of nostalgia flow through her as she entered the Konoha gates. A bright smile graced her lips but was short lived when every nerve in her body went off. Something very large was approaching her from behind extremely quickly. She stopped in her tracks and waited, Her body still as stone. Right when the object was about to land she side stepped it and was behind it. It was actually a person, a _huge_ person, an Anbu with a lion's mask. He was standing beside two other Anbu one was an eagle and one was a weasel. Sakura cleared her throat.

"Umm, Anbu-san you almost flattened me." She had to clench her jaw so the irritation didn't completely spew out.

"Huh?" Both the lion and eagle's heads snapped to her but the weasels moved slower. He had known she was there. Her eye twitched in irritation.

'_Who's the hottie?'_ the eagle thought in his head.

"SAKI-CHAN!" The lion grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug and screamed her name.

"OW! OW! What the hell man? Let me go you bastard!" She half gasped half yelled. She used her super strength and broke his mighty grip.

She landed on her backside and winced.

"Ow…" she whimpered and shuddered. God, she hurt _everywhere_. She already had to train with Tsunade and that wore her body down but being crushed added on? Ugh!

"I am so sorry Saki-chan! I really didn't mean to I…am so sorry!"

It was Kaisuke under that mask. Sakura's eyes snapped up.

"Onii-san? God, couldn't you have done something besides crush me half to death! I could have really hurt you if I thought you were some pervert trying to feel me up!"

"Oh I missed you so much so when I saw you…couldn't help it, I just got so happy…I'm sorry…I cant help it!"

"Yeah, I can feel that…" Sakura groaned dizzily. She rubbed her side and winced. She was suddenly grabbed again.

"OW!" she whined. "Kaisuke stop!"

He dropped her. Again she landed on her butt and let out a whimper.

"I'm sorry! I did it again! I am such an idiot! Awe but you are so cute, Saki-chan!"

"If you don't knock it off I am seriously going to murder you!" She growled. Sakura a few minutes ago didn't think of it as possible to hurt worse than she had, now she felt like a stress ball. She was going to have bruises.

"Right, sorry, sorry!" He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Kaisuke, why didn't you tell me your sister was the most beautiful girl to walk this planet?" The eagle asked.

"Why you little-!" He spun around to face the man.

Sakura sighed as she watched her brother call the Anbu officer every offensive name there ever was. Sakura was sure he made up a few. The eagle was sweat dropping and had his hands risen in front of him trying to calm Kaisuke. It was then she felt the odd silence of the third Anbu. Her stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. Was it him? Her milky jade eyes glided over to him. He was towering above her; his black-gloved hand was outstretched for her to take. She almost scooted back in surprise. She hadn't even heard him approach. Onyx hair framed his weasel mask and his shoulder, which bore the Anbu captain symbol, was the color of light mocha. There was no mistaking it, it was _him_.

She took his hand and felt the almost abnormal heat through the glove. Yes, he was here, right in front of her. Her heart accelerated.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, _Itachi-kun_." She smiled while he pulled her up. She hadn't meant his name a purr.

She went to move her arms to brush her backside off. She winced. Kaisuke really did a number on her. She ignored the pain and when she was finished she smiled at Itachi.

"Aa." He agreed. His voice was lower and rougher than she remembered, but it was so familiar because of the huskiness it held.

"Are you in pain?" He asked.

"I'm alright just…sore." She said with a quick frown to her brother. He was almost at the point of killing the eagle officer who was laughing at Kaisuke in his head.

"Hn." He said dully.

A very chilly breeze made Sakura shiver. She felt Itachi's eyes intent on her face. Her long hair flew in the wind leaving her neck bare for a couple moments. The smell of spring made her lips pull up.

"It smells like flowers."

"…" He just watched her more.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Lilacs, roses, forget-me-nots, and…hmm…daises."

"You know your flowers well."

Sakura grinned.

"Not really, my friend's family owns a flower shop and we used to play there when we were little. I just picked up what flower smelled like what." She admitted.

"…" Nothing came from him.

Sakura studied the ground out of awkwardness. She felt odd. She curled apiece of her hair around her finger than let it spring back straight; she repeated it until she heard a gasp.

"Oh, Sakura dear!" It was her mother's cry. She turned her head.

"Mama…" Sakura's eyes widened.

Her mother ran to her and hugged her tightly. Sakura winced.

"Oh my! You have gotten so beautiful, so strong! Oh darling, I missed you so much!"

Something caught Sakura's eye. It was attached to her mother's skirt. Looking up at her. It was a very young girl, probably only two or three. The girl was very beautiful; she had long black ringlets that reached her lower ribcage. Her pale skin held the sunlight dazzlingly so. Large sky blue eyes stared up at Sakura curiously. Hana caught the two of theirs stare.

"Sakura, this is your younger sister. Her name is Momo." Sakura stared at the child.

"Sister?" She whispered.

"She is two years old. We wanted to tell you but Tsunade said you had to be isolated for your training. So we had to wait till you came back. We didn't know it at the time…but I was pregnant when you left for training." Her mother looked uneasy.

Momo smiled happily at Sakura and she melted. Momo giggled and the sound came out bubbly and joyful. Sakura got on her knees so she could be level with her baby sister. Her pale hand reached out and touched Momo's onyx tresses. It felt like silk to her hands. Momo laughed and clapped.

"Onee-san!" The child chanted to Sakura. Sakura's maternal side took complete control. She grabbed Momo up quickly and ignored the pain in her body.

"I love you, Momo!" She exclaimed.

"Love; love; Momo loves!" Momo giggled again.

Sakura was completely attached to her sister. No, in her head Momo was her baby, Her very own child. Sakura resituated Momo to her hip and kissed her forehead. Momo smiled and hugged herself closer to her sister. Sakura felt Itachi's hot and heavy stare as though he was boring hole of fire into his mask. She flushed and smiled shyly at him.

….

ITACHI POV

He had felt so strange as he watched her. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her long and dark eyelashes that electrified her milky jade eyes; shimmering pink hair that flowed in the wind and rested on her hips; lusciously full red lips that Itachi wanted to taste and bite on; flawless pale skin that held sunlight like ice, causing an almost rainbow effect; her now developed and curvy body; long legs that drove him mad; it all was to much for him. She was to god damn desirable. He wanted Sakura in ways that weren't noble at all.

But for some reason the most beautiful thing about her was when she had seen her new baby sister for the first time. The way her eyes lit up lovingly. Like the child could ask for the world and she would give them it. She had looked truly more like Momo's mother than elder sister. The way she had felt his gaze and blushed, the crimson on creamy skin. She was too captivating too him. She was everything to him, _everything_. And as much as he hated thinking it, he didn't just want to touch Sakura; he wanted a _life_ with her.

…

All night Sakura had spent with Itachi, Kaisuke, and the eagle Anbu who turned out to be a very charming cousin to Itachi named Shisui; She had not put Momo down once; much to her baby sister's pleasure.

"Would you like me to show you my most favorite place in the world?" Sakura asked Momo.

Momo clapped and nodded eagerly.

"Hold it, Saki-chan. It's late and you two cant go off into the woods alone."

"Then come with us." She begged. Kaisuke sighed.

"I wish I could but I have to report to the Hokage in ten minutes. You'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Sakura's bottom lip set in a pout.

"I'll accompany them, Kaisuke." Itachi said quickly. Shisui gave his cousin a triple shot when he heard the eagerness in Itachi's voice. Sakura flushed.

"Thank you…" she mumbled shyly.

"Aa."

"Yeah, okay whatever, but keep in my mind if you return her or Momo in less than perfect shape, that unleash every fan girl deal will become a reality." Kaisuke told him sternly.

"Hn." Itachi replied dully.

"I'm serious, Bro."

"Hn."

"Whatever, Shisui let's go?" Kaisuke gave up.

"Okay." Shisui said cheerfully.

Sakura watched them walk away. She turned to Itachi.

"I guess you get to see where I met my white bear."

"I guess so."

Momo suddenly had an ornery smile.

"Pretty boy, right?" she pointed at Itachi and gaze Sakura a critical brow. Sakura flushed.

"Onee-san, pretty boy right?" she prodded.

"Umm…that's not his name…" Sakura tried to doge the question; Momo was smarter than she gave her credit for.

"Itachi is a pretty boy, right?"

"Err…Momo…"

"Right!" Momo insisted.

"Aa." She finally gave in completely red faced.

"Thanks." Itachi said smirking.

"Mmm…" Sakura headed toward the path that led to her tree. A wind blew a chill through her and she hugged Momo closer.

"The festival is in three days." Itachi stated.

"Aa, I can't wait. I really miss those."

"You only went to one." Itachi reminded her.

"But I liked that one, awkward situations aside." Sakura muttered the last part.

"No, those were half the fun." Itachi disagreed. Sakura lit up scarlet.

"Mmm!" she squeaked.

"You know they were. You liked it." He pushed her further.

"I…" She didn't know what to say.

"You?" he prodded.

"Mmm…" She whimpered. Itachi chuckled.

"KISS!" Momo suddenly burst out.

"N-n-nani?" Sakura stuttered.

Momo giggled.

"Kiss; kiss; kiss;" Momo repeated.

Sakura read her mind and realized she was repeating things she had heard, not implying things. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Umm, Momo dear, we shouldn't repeat things we hear big brother say, okay?"

"Okay!" Momo agreed unfazed. Itachi smiled at her. She looked at the ground red.

Sakura sighed and walked into the clearing with Itachi following closely behind her. She gasped. There it was. Her tree, where her most cherished memory was. It glowed an ominous pink under the silver moon. She could almost feel the white bears beside her. Momo remained motionless in Sakura's arms. To stunned and captivated to fidget. Sakura felt tears well up.

'_Where are you…White Bear?' _

….

ITACHI POV

This place…

So familiar…

Why… I don't remember.

I don't know….

I can't think…

Pink and green…

Falling…

Crying…

I can't think…

She was crying…

…..

"Isn't it magical?" Sakura asked him while spinning around. Her face suddenly fell.

"Itachi-kun? ….What's the matter?"

"…" He said nothing.

"Are you okay?"

He gave a slow shake of his head. There was no blood in his face. His eyes were black and unseeing. He looked oddly hollowed and absent.

"I'm going home, Sakura-chan, I feel ill." Itachi said quickly and turned to leave. His voice was lower. It echoed in an almost beastly way. Sakura felt anxiety build in her heart.

"No wait! I… let me drop off Momo and I'll take you back to your house. If you pass out in the street it would be bad."

"…Aa." He said lifelessly.

….

"You're going to be okay?" She asked him outside of the Uchiha compound.

"Aa…"

Sakura's pale hand pushed a strand of black hair that had fallen into his face out and felt his forehead. She gasped.

"Itachi-kun! Your burning up!" she was about to suggest that she stay with him but when his hot hand found hers on his face and squeezed it she flushed and lost train of thought. She put her other hand on his cheek and leaned closer. Her eyes alight with worry.

"I'll be okay…" He said quietly. His eyes were closed.

"Itachi-kun…"

"I'm okay…I just need rest." He reassured her.

"Fine, but if you need me just have someone come get me okay? I don't care what time it is I want to be there!"

He nodded.

"You promise?"

"I promise…" He said tiredly then kissed her forehead and went into his house.

…

_She knew she was dreaming. But her dream was too beautiful to deny it presence. She and her white bear were chasing each other and cuddling. A feeling of completeness she only had in this bears presence. She rolled her fingers through the majestic fur. But she began to realize her bear wasn't paying attention to her. Something was wrong. Her bear became rigid. He got up and started pacing. Pacing and pacing, she watched him curiously. _

'_What's wrong?' she asked._

_He stared at her with his onyx eyes burning in pain. She reached for him. She wanted to comfort him. There was a light and she had to shield her eyes against it. She winced. A hot hand was stroking her cheek. A familiar pair of lips was kissing her eyelids, and strong arms were holding her to him. Sakura sighed his name in happiness,_

'_Itachi-kun…'_

_She opened her eyes…there was no one now. No bear, no Itachi, no one. Her heart broke. _

Sakura's eyes snapped open to the sound of a door being pounded on. She looked at her clock. It read 3:45 a.m. but what happened next made her jump out of her skin.

"Sakura! Wake up! Itachi is in the hospital!" Shisui cried out.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR NOTES**_

**J**

…

**Sasuke POV as in like…(I and me) :D**

I stared at my Anki as he slept on the hospital bed. The machine on his mouth fogged and then cleared as he inhaled and exhaled and the heart monitor machine was the only melody to soothe my worry. Okaa-san had been in hysterics and Father had taken her home to try and calm her panic attacks. I watched his chest rise and fall and his eyelids flutter. His long hair was sprawled across the pillow and his eyebrows were furrowed in what must have been pain. The door behind me opened with a burst startling me so much so that I jumped out of my chair and whirled around. I got a sight full.

A celestial being or so it would have looked like dressed only in a thin white summer dress-sleeping gown that had spaghetti straps. Long flowing and silky pink hair reached her hips. She was leaning on the doorframe out of breath. Emerald eyes that looked hazy and half lidded with porcelain cream skin that glittered. Her chest huffed in and out and her red lips were parted trying to suck up more air. I recognized my cousin behind her. He was also heavily out of breath.

"S-Sakura…Chan…you really…didn't have to…run so fast…" Shisui said between pants.

"Of…course…I did…" She retorted tiredly. Her voice sounded like honey, smooth and sweet.

"Shisui? What are you doing here?" I managed to regain my tongue.

…

**Sakura POV **

A deep and angst voice ringed in Sakura's ears. It wasn't familiar, yet it was. It had a familiar ring but it was lower and silky.

"Shisui? What are you doing here?" it asked.

She raised her chin and looked up. She couldn't believe who it was. Well, it made since because it was his brother that he would be here but he looked astonishingly different. The little cuddly boy was no longer standing in front of her. He had grown up and no longer had a childish and happy aura. His thoughts were of impressing his father; well, at the moment they were worry for his "Anki" as he referred to Itachi. Despite the emotionless void that was his facial expression his thoughts whirled for his brother. But alas, the child in him was gone. He no longer possessed the mentality of true happiness and caring.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked almost doubtfully. Could he really have changed so much in such short time?

He stared at her silently, making her want to squirm under his intense gaze,

"Who wants to know?" He asked defensively. His thoughts wandered.

'_Who the hell is she and how does she know me?' _he questioned himself.

"Sasu-Chan quite being a prick to Sakura-Chan!" Shisui said teasingly while adding a female suffix to Sasuke's name.

"You want to try repeating that?" Sasuke asked with a growl. Shisui backed down without a fight.

' _Bastard! Anyway, who's the girl?' _Sasuke pondered in his head.

Sakura quickly forgot about Sasuke when her eyes drifted to Itachi. She was by his side so quickly that she startled Sasuke and he almost grabbed her in reflex. He held back his reflex well. Sakura leaned over Itachi and began taking vitals and checking him over. He still had a fever but it was going down. She tried to soothe the ache of his body and it seemed to work. The more chakra she pushed in him the more his face relaxed and his hands un-fisted the hospital bed sheet. He gave a small noise that seemed like a sigh.

"How's he doing, Sakura-Chan?" Shisui asked worriedly.

"He'll be okay…why didn't you come and get me, you ass?" Sakura had whispered the last of her sentence to herself but Sasuke seemed to hear.

"Why would he?" Sasuke questioned. She let out a hard sigh. Her throat felt tight.

"I told him…I said that if…if he started feeling any worse that… he had to come get me…he promised to… but…he didn't…" Sakura closed her eyes.

She felt a strange pang in her heart. Sakura's hand grabbed the material of her nightgown. Her chest throbbed painfully. Did she really feel that guilty? Enough to cause her heart ache? Sakura chewed on her bottom lip and began rubbing her bear necklace subconsciously. She opened her eyes and they drifted to her left shoulder. The crescent moon that was her sweet bear's teeth imprint began to almost burn and she realized the truth of her dream. At the moment, She had no bear, she had no Itachi, nobody. She felt like a cruel hand had grabbed her heart and was twisting it painfully. Sakura was empty. Her world was just a sightless, soundless, mass of pitiful existence with out them. And what was odd was that she hardly knew a thing about either. How could she hold such affection for someone she barely knew? Sakura began to doubt her own sanity for the first time.

"Sakura-Chan?" Shisui said a little worriedly. "Maybe you should get some sleep. You don't look so good…"

"Thanks, I think…" She said teasingly. It sounded humorless.

"But…" emerald eyes drifted back to Itachi. "I think I will stay here till morning; I should have made him go here in the first place. It's my fault and I want to make sure he is okay." She said with a pitiful attempt to smile. "Sakura-Chan, it's not your fault. Its Itachi were talking about! He wouldn't accept help if he was stuck in a burning building and could smell the smoke!" Shisui said trying to cheer her up.

Sakura chuckled more for his sake than for her own. Sasuke plopped into a chair.

"I'll stay too." He said flatly.

Her mind registered what he wanted.

'_Time to find out what's going on between her and Anki, it isn't like him to be stupid and not go to the hospital if he really was that sick. There was another reason he hesitated to go.' _

She felt her eyes slide to Sasuke then seconds later back to her very core existence. She pulled a chair to the bedside and bent over to lay her head in her arms on the mattress beside his hand. Her eyes wanted to close but will power kept Sakura awake. She just stared up at his face. Despite her calm exterior, a storm was brewing inside her head.

'_Was it…really…was it…my fault?' _

'_**There was no way you would have known he was that sick!' **_Sakura's inner argued.

'_But…maybe if I had…just been more cautious and made him go to the-' _her inner cut her off mid thought.

'_**Don't you get it? He was pretending to be all right for YOU! He didn't want you to worry!' **_She snarled.

'…_But…still…'_

'_**No buts! He was trying to be all right for you and now you are throwing a pity party for your self! Stop being selfish Sakura!' **_

'_You're right. I cant be this way cause it's not about me. For once you were actually helpful!' _she teased pitifully.

'_**I am ALWAYS helpful, you just don't listen!' **_She retorted.

'_Yeah, I love listening to the voices in my head! You're really strange.' _

'_**Says the girl who has an alter ego and makes conversation with it!' **_Inner barked shaking her head.

'_Lets face it, I could be doing so much worse.' _Sakura said sleepily.

'_**Sad but true, Now go to sleep.' **_Sakura's mind was quiet again.

She felt her eyes get heavier and she shivered slightly, Sakura then cursed her self for not bringing a jacket. When she felt a material slide over her shoulders she raised my head to see Sasuke slipping a green blanket on to her delicate form. He seemed to freeze when she looked up at him but he let it drop on to her cold body.

"Arigato, Sasuke-san…" She mumbled.

"Whatever." He grunted and went back to his seat awkwardly.

She laid her head back down and let her hand rest over Itachi's. Her vision blurred and the last thing she saw was his sleeping face. Sakura's dreams were warm. She was riding my bear in the snow, but they held a tinge of sadness because she was searching for Itachi. The bear how ever, seemed at ease like nothing was missing.

….

Itachi POV

The sun twinkled and danced warmly on his face. Itachi's onyx eyes opened slowly.

'_What? How'd I get here…I was…' _

The last thing Itachi could remember was striping of his clothes in the hall oh the Uchiha main estate because he had a fever after he had reassured Sakura he was fine. Then it was blank…wait…. now he remembered!

_Flash back_

…_._

"_Where…am I?"_

_Itachi's onyx eyes opened. He discovered he was leaned against Sakura's precious tree. _

"_I thought I went home," he mumbled. _

_The sound of a droplet hitting water wafted through his ears, he turned and his eyes widened. A large white bear was staring back at him. Sakura was hugging her bear's neck. It's black eyes bored into his own. He felt a sting of jealousy as HIS Sakura touched the white creature. Whispering in its ear and kissing its head. Sakura's legs slowly gave way from her and she slunk into the grass unconscious. Her long pink hair spread around her contrasting with the snow. He was about to run to her when the bear advanced him. He stood still. _

"_What do you want with her?" He asked. _

"_What…do I want?" the bear resounded. Its voice was animalistic yet it was human. It was familiar. _

"…" _Itachi waited. _

"_Everything… you do." It spoke smoothly, yet it sounded like talking was difficult because he paused once he got fragments of what he was saying out. _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked irritated and his brow pulled together. _

"_The meaning…is simple…" _

_Itachi growled._

"_Well then, spell it out." He said to the creature. _

"_What do… you want… with her?" the bear asked him, making him want to rip it apart. _

"…_Don't get smart with me." Itachi said gruffly. _

"_How can I… get smart with you?…I am apart of you… from now on." The bear closed his eyes after his response. _

_That one caught Itachi off guard. _

"_What?" he said confused._

_The bear walked so close to Itachi and bent down so its monstrous head was almost touching noses with him. Anyone with a sane mind would have coward in fear but because Itachi knew Sakura trusted this bear it soothed his rising panic. _

"_What… is most…precious to you?" The bear asked. _

"_Precious to me?" Itachi resounded._

"_What…is worth… dying for?" The bear continued. There was silence as Itachi pondered. _

"_Precious…what means the very…most…" The bear pressed. _

"_I don't know..." Itachi mumbled honestly. The bear didn't seem fazed by the answer. _

"_You will." The bear promised. "Soon…you will…" _

_The bear suddenly pierced Itachi's left shoulder with its lethal jaws. _

"_Ahh!" He gasped in mind numbing pain. _

_A cold suddenly rammed into his body. It was bone chilling as it seeped in and it made his body jerk. He gasped and panted as waves of nerves in his body went off painfully. He grabbed at the White bear's powerful neck. The pain was so horrible that he couldn't even scream. When it seemed that the cold liquid had stopped then something else twice as painful happened. It got hot. It felt like he was burning inside out. Un escapable heats wrapped him up and threatened to squeeze his life away. He bit his lower lip and it began bleeding. The nerves began reacting once more and the waves of agony swept through him again and again. Slowly the nerves began going off less and less. His body went limp in the beats jaws. The bear set him down. _

"_Now, you and… I…together…we...are one…" the bear sounded exhausted, it's voice slightly more rough. _

_Itachi regained control of his breath and watched as the bear began glowing. It was magnificent how bright it got. The bear seemed to disappear inside of him and instead of uncontrollable pain Itachi experienced something different. It a feeling of completeness that until now Itachi had never known. Itachi stood now 100 times stronger than before. His body felt a power that didn't seem to belong to this world. His eyes landed on his angel. She moaned in her sleep and sat up. _

_He walked to her and held her in his arms; he kissed her face, and pressed her closer. He breathed in her scent and stroked her silky hair. This was…perfect. It was right. She sighed his name in complete bliss. He could feel every part of her with his now in-human enhanced senses. Her smell was so much more intoxicating, her face was so much more beautiful, and His super sensitive skin now felt every curve. Itachi thought she was seen as the goddess she was to him, now. He wanted closer, He wanted more touching, more sighing, and more heat. He wanted to lay her down on the snow and give her pleasure that she couldn't even fathom. But all dreams must come to an end. The world called her to consciousness and once she was half awake they lost connection. Itachi returned to his own mind and let his body rest. All to aware of the crescent that now adorned his tan shoulder._

"_Tenshi…" He breathed before slipping into unconsciousness. The bear watched from the inside, merging perfectly into Itachi, until they were completely one. _

"_My brother…I will…explain…tomorrow…" The bear told him quietly. _

…_._

_End of flashback, nyaa! (Still in Itachi POV)_

"You're up?" His Outoto asked him from a hospital chair.

"Aa." He said.

Itachi sat up. He felt a silk hand linked to his own and looked down. His angel was bent over with her head on her arms in a, much to his pleasure, thin white sleeping gown. (Which he would have enjoyed tearing off if the opportunity would present itself…) Her creamy hand held tightly to his mocha one. Her torso moved as she breathed in her sleep. Sakura felt his movement and sat up groggily. Her hand didn't unlock from his and began rubbing her eyes. Oval tears from sleep were in the corner o her eyes and she looked adorable. Even Sasuke stared at her in a way that made Itachi want to throw his little brother face first into a door…a couple times. Her arms rose up, pulling her breast up as well, and she yawned. She was to damn adorable for her own good.

…

Sakura POV

When Sakura finally realized that there was extra weight and she was clutching something in her left hand she opened her milky jade eyes. Itachi was starring at her as she stretched with his arm still connected. His hand was in the air as well and he was giving her a strange look. In Sakura's innocence she mistook the look for annoyance. She dropped his arm and shoot out of her chair and backwards all the while sputtering apologies.

"Oh! Opps! I-uhhh, yeah, I am really sorry! But I was asleep and then I wok up and stretched and I didn't know I had your hand and uhhhh…."

She trailed off with her face bright scarlet. She felt like an idiot.

"It's fine." Itachi said while observing the flushed girl. She started fiddling with the hem of her white dress and squirming.

"I still make you red…" He stated. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the two of them and Sakura died.

"GAHH! No! I just- uhhh you and the-uhhh!…. I'm sorry!" She sank to the floor out of breath.

"Why?" Itachi asked her.

"I…don't know but I just am, okay?" She said in a childlike whine.

"I forgive you." He said with a teasing tone.

"Tachi-kun! Don't tease me!"

She couldn't help it. She always wanted people to like her and because she could feel Sasuke's desire of her behavior things came out that way. So her voice would sound bubbly and young and give him a nickname. And she didn't even know she was doing it. How pitiful.

"Tachi-kun? That's new. When you say it, it makes you even cuter." He told her smoothly.

Watching the different thoughts and emotions play across her face.

Sakura's face flooded with heat and crimson.

"I- errr- you- wha- mmmmmm…." Her head dropped and let out a hard sigh. Her lower lip stuck out as she pouted. She was flushed and she didn't like him playing with her.

But suddenly she was upset. She jumped back on her feet and was above him with her hands on her hips. Itachi's eyes widened at her sudden mood swing.

"Why didn't you come and get me or go to the hospital last night!" She cried out.

"I was fine…" He said still in a bit of shock.

"F-f-fine? No you were not fine! You were deadly ill! I almost had a heart attack, you ass! I think I'm going to cry…" She huffed and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed and her lower lip pushed out.

"I didn't think it was that bad…" He said with a smile to try and soothe her.

"…So you're an idiot? I don't think so. You're being a jerk." She pouted more and swiveled in her chair so she didn't have to face him.

"No really…" He said with a nervous chuckle. Sasuke watched the two in complete confusion. Why does Itachi care? The old Itachi never would have…

"…" Sakura continued pouting. She turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san…"

"Hn?"

"Can I speak with your brother...alone?"

"…Uhhhh…sure?" He said with his raised brow.

"Arigato…" She told him feverently.

He almost blushed at the hug she gave him in her thanks. When her warm body pressed against him and her breast softly pushed against his chest was enough to make him excited much to his embarrassment but when her exposed thigh accidentally brushed his…danger zone… (Hahaha!) He almost groaned. He found himself…not completely hating her hugging him. Not like when the fan girls did it at the academy. The sound of something snapping when she threw her creamy arms around his soft white neck rang out and he saw Itachi looking like he was about to murder him. He took a hint and was ready to leave. His brother was conveniently hiding a broken handle from the bed. The youngest heir decided he was going to stay out of this room incase she got angry again. Wouldn't want to be the object she threw at his brother if Itachi said the wrong thing. He got up and left then went on his way home to inform his parents that their son was awake.

….

Sakura POV

Poor and innocent Sakura had been so pleased that Sasuke was being so understanding she had not been able to help but hug him. Big mistake on her part she found out. When her body was pushed against his it was fine and she didn't get a sexual feeling but when Sasuke's poor hormones kicked in and he couldn't help but noticed certain things and accidental implications she flushed very color of red that could be found. A loud snapping noise was made and Sasuke had witnessed, Sakura witnessed form his mind, that Itachi was breaking the furniture because of their physical proximity. Itachi was all but praying to Jashin that Sasuke would be castrated or turn extremely gay. (Poor Sasu-Chan!) Needles to say, Sasuke was out the door pretty quick.

…..

Normal POV

Itachi did have affection for his younger brother. After all it was his _brother_. But when Sakura had pushed herself into him and he began to react in excitement, Itachi suddenly felt the need to break his Outoto's face, a couple times. His angel turned to him and gave a little nervous chuckle.

"I don't like that." Itachi growled.

"D-don't like what, Itachi-kun?" She said evasively.

"He enjoyed that to much, you're _mine_. Not his." Itachi rumbled quietly.

"You make it sound like two children fighting over a dog!" She pouted.

Itachi was suddenly towering above Sakura.

"Well, you're the cutest dog I have ever seen, then. And you're _my_ dog." He said bent close to her face.

"But I'm not a doggy!" She whined.

Itachi snaked his tan am around her waist and pulled her closer. Her face lit scarlet. He pushed their bodies together. He held her chin and looked her straight in her eyes.

"Your right. You're an angel. And you're _my_ angel. Sasuke needs to keep his hormonal hands to his self."

"But…I hugged him…" Sakura said slightly dazed. Itachi this close was having a huge impact. She stared at his lips as he talked.

"I noticed." He said unhappily.

"He didn't touch me…I touched him…" Sakura really wasn't sure what she was saying all she knew was that if she answered she would get to see his lips move more.

Itachi's pushed her against him harder so that their hips were crushed together. It was almost too much for Sakura to bear.

"Well then, I think I need to show _you_ that you're mine." He said in her ears. His hot breath made her shiver.

"Guess so…" She murmured hypnotized.

Her milky eyes were darker than usual and the black lashes electrified them to his insanity. Her full red lips murmured to keep on down this road. He felt him self excite a little. Sakura felt it too and she seemed to instinctually push into him. His hips moved up on the movement, rubbing his erection on her silky inner thigh. The sensation was magic, he sighed in pleasure.

'_**Not…yet…you cant…yet…'**_The White bear said.

'_Why?'_ Itachi almost growled at the creature. He had horrible timing.

'_**Our beloved must…be…pure till…then…' **_It told him softly.

'_Then? When is then?' _Itachi's body didn't like the sound of 'Then' cause it wanted 'Now'.

_**It…is hard…around the…angel…must talk…away…from her…' **_

'_Dammit…fine.' _

'_**Don't hurt…her…feelings…say…she is… young …kiss her…forehead…she loves it…the most…' **_The bear almost said to quickly. He could understand that if he suddenly jumped from her that she would think he was rejecting her. Oh how the contrary.

"My angel," Itachi reluctantly said to the heated girl in his arms.

"Yes…?" She said in a slightly coo.

"We cant…just yet…"

"…Okay…" She mumbled quietly. She had a slight rejected look in her eyes.

"You're too young, when you're a little older, my love." Itachi bent foreword and kissed her forehead.

"…Promise?" She asked quietly while she was soothed by his kiss.

"…You have no idea how much I want to right now, but…"

"But?" She asked curiously.

" I am sorry. I need you to be a little older. I don't think it would be right, with you so young. I want you to be ready. I promise you, my dearest."

The whole time he was gritting his teeth, god he really didn't want to wait. But what he said was true; she wasn't ready.

Sakura smiled at him.

"You know…for some reason…"

"Yes, Tenshi?" Itachi asked her.

"You and…and _him_…it's like you're the same…like, when I was just with you, or just with him…"

Itachi remained silent and still as stone. Sakura's eyes closed.

"It felt like I was missing something…_vital_. But right now, I don't feel that way. It's like your both in the same body."

"…" Itachi said nothing. She didn't see his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow up.

Sakura laid her head on Itachi's chest. Her body wasn't too happy with this. His scent filled her nostrils and his muscled body seemed to be begging for attention. Sakura was a medic after all; she knew what was hot and hard and being pressed to her inner thigh. It was of the only things besides his promise that let her know he wanted her too. But his words made her heart melt. The names he cooed to her and the way he wanted to make sure she was not feeling rejected. He rubbed her back and she buried her face in his neck.

There was a knock. It was Tsunade and Itachi's family accompanied her.

"Uchiha-san I am coming in, your family is here." She said while opening the door.

They walked in and Fugaku watched as his son released the pink beauty from a tight embrace; If Fugaku made facial expressions or showed emotion he would have jumped around the room and grinned. Itachi's mother was to busy bustling about if her 'Baby' was okay to notice, and Sasuke? Well, he wasn't thrilled about the way they were touching because he kind of liked Sakura but, honestly, He knew that he was to busy with catching up to his brother for a girlfriend so he just let it go.

"Ahh, sorry if were _interrupting_," Tsunade said with an ornery grin and Sakura went red. "But, Sakura, I think you should go home and get cleaned up. I saw your mother and she said to look nice because you and your father were having dinner tonight."

Sakura's eyes widened and a happy smile that to most people would have been the most beautiful they ever saw appeared on her face.

"Daddy!"

Itachi scowled in jealousy at her burst of affection. He didn't see her do that for him. Apparently, he was going to have to compete for Sakura's whole and undivided attention.

She bowed to the whole Uchiha family and said her goodbyes. She gave Itachi an affectionate smile much to his pleasure.

…

**How was it? Please review. Now that my computer is fixed I'll get the fifth chapter maybe like 12/10/08 because tomorrow is most likely a snow day. Yaya! I love you all and thanks for the support. So I am having trouble deciding what the bears name should be.**

**1. Ryouku**

**2. Hiroku **

**3. Nyuko (My personal fav)**

**4. Nyhm **

**5. you can vote which one you like best or on the review tell me your thoughts! You may say whatever you like and give me name suggestions! Thanks and I love you all! Sorry about my computer! I want to punch it in the ovaries. Haha, that would be sight wouldn't it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes**

Hey guys! I understand that chapter 4 was on the short side, but I am making this one longer. This chapter will have some pretty crucial points to the story so make sure you catch the all details. Like I said, make sure you vote for what name you want for the bear, oh! And I accidentally spelled the one of the names wrong so here they are, His name wont be brought up till chapter six or seven so that gives you some time to cast your vote! I don't own Naruto…did I forget to do a disclaimer on the last chapter? Opps. And thanks for all the tips! Haha, this is my first story after all and well, normalcy isn't my style. I like a variety so there are lots of different book I ideas that I took, got out my trusty glue stick and jumbled it all together. I may not be the best but practice makes perfect, right? I really, really, am grateful.

1. Ryouku

2. Hiroku

3. Nyouku

4. Nyahm

…

Hana frantically bustled with Sakura's aqua kimono; It's material moved and tightened as her mother fastened it's navy blue obi around her waist. Her mother gave a huff.

"Sakura, be a dear and pull your hair around your shoulder. I can't see a thing."

Sakura did as she was told. Honestly, Sakura was only getting dressed up for her father. Was that weird? A girl who didn't like getting dolled up? Sakura then realized that she didn't care if it was weird either. Her mother accidentally pulled to tight on the sash making Sakura squeak and gasp. Her mother muttered deep apologies with a red face.

"It's okay, really." She reassured with a smile.

"Okay, now! Let's see, what should we do with your hair?" Her mother asked excitedly.

Sakura was about to say, 'Just leave it down, I guess.' When her mother made an exclamation.

"I know! Stay here, I'll be back in a second!"

Sakura watched in affection as her mother scurried down the hallway humming in excitement. She turned and stood facing the full body mirror in her bedroom. The kimono did suit her. The silk flowed weightlessly one her but wasn't too lose or too tight. Its long sleeves had beautiful designs running down them. The looked like dark blue shooting stars. It cut off at her upper thigh but the obi was tied in a ribbon, which went to her knees. Her white bear necklace caught the lamplight and she put her hand over it and her heart. She closed her eyes.

'…_I'm so happy that I get to see Daddy…but…still I…' _

'_**You still miss him…'**_her inner stated smoothly.

' _I guess I just wish that…that Itachi was here, too…' _she said quietly in her head.

'…_**Do you desire his company more than our bear?**_**' **Her inner said after a short pause.

Sakura pondered it.

'_I don't know…do I? You're me aren't you? Couldn't you tell me?' _She asked a little desperately.

'_**One's heart…must discover these things on their own. I could tell you what I thought, but…' **_

'_But…?' _

'_**If I say it… you might think because I said it…that it was true… you must decide on your own…and you will. Sakura…in a way I am you, you're right but…in a way, I am not you.' **_

'_I don't understand…you're my split personality…' _Sakura mumbled confused.

'_**Exactly…I am not you. I don't feel the way about Itachi that you do. I don't always agree with you. I may be from you but I am not exactly…well, you. You will find who it is that is your special someone. I know that you will.' **_

'…_I can only hope that you're right…' _Sakura sighed.

'_**Sometimes…that's all we can do…hope…' **_Her inner slowly murmured.

'_It isn't reassuring…' _

'_**Perhaps, but, if it is meant…'**_

'_I don't believe in fate…I think that we make our own decisions. If my life is already planned out for me, why do I bother living?' _

'_**For once I agree with you, Sakura…' **_

'_If you aren't me…then what should I call you? We're different people…so you need a new name…' _Sakura realized.

Sakura felt her inner stir in excitement.

'**Luna…' **the now "Luna" cooed.

'_Luna…' _Sakura mumbled. _'It fits you, it is a very pretty name.' _

'_**I have always fancied that name, I love the moon the very most.' **_

'_How ironic…I love the sun.' _Sakura lately had been getting very, very, close to Luna.

But not moment later her mind went back to her dearest. She was beginning to hesitantly admit her affections for him.

Sakura clutched the necklace a little closer.

"Sakura, I'm back!" Her mother said while holding something behind her back.

Sakura turned and smiled at her.

"What do you have there?" she asked.

"Close your eyes!" Her mother chirped excitedly.

"Mama! What do you have?" Sakura whined curiously.

"Just close them, you silly girl!"

Sakura sighed and did as she was told.

She heard rustling from a bag, wait, maybe a box actually. Her mind still wandered around about the conversation she had just had with Luna. Her mind seemed constantly consumed by Itachi Uchiha.

"Okay…now, keep them closed! And I'll guide you to the-Oh! Watch out! Okay, now sit…slowly, slowly. Okay! Keep em' closed!"

Her mother began brushing her hair and she almost sighed. She felt her mother's hands run through her bangs and pull one side up. Sakura felt the click of a hair barrette and her hair didn't fall back to her face.

"Okay, now, open!" Her mother said excitedly.

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Pulling up the left side of her bags was a clip. Not just any clip but a white bear clip that looked like it was made from porcelain. It caught the light and threw a small rainbow. It was heavily detailed and looked hand crafted. Its eyes were small black diamonds.

"Mama! It's beautiful!" Sakura cried.

"I knew you'd like it." Her mother said proudly.

"Oh I love it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Kaisuke got it while on a mission in Snow Country about a year ago. He worked so hard to get the money to buy it, too. He wanted to give it to you himself but the Hokage called him in for a mission. He told me to give it to you the day you and your father were reunited." Hana explained.

"Oh I have to get him a gift in return for when he comes back! I feel bad though…I mean how expensive was it? Are these real diamonds?"

Her mother just nervously smiled.

"Err…your brother _really_ loves you. Don't worry to much about it too much."

"Mama…how much was it?" Sakura said worriedly.

"I mean, _really, really, _loves you…"

"Mama…" Sakura said sternly.

"Umm..." Her mom chuckled awkwardly. "Oh darn! Momo is calling me! Come get me when you're done!" Hana said scurrying out the door.

"Mama!" Sakura cried out.

Sakura sighed and sat back on the vanity table seat.

'_**I wonder how much it actually was…' **_Luna ventured curiously.

"Knowing Kaisuke, it was probably enough to buy a couple mountains." Sakura answered out loud sadly.

'_**Oh well, it's pretty.' **_

Sakura sweat dropped.

"That really wasn't the point…"

…

Itachi POV

Itachi stared at the old Sakura tree.

"Alright, answers, _now_." He said out loud to the bear inside him.

'…**Then ask…your question…' **

"What do you want with Sakura?"

'**My propose…is with you…not as much…the child…' **

"…Why are you inside of my head?"

' **I am…the one…**_**isbjorn**_**…' **

"What is that?" Itachi asked.

' **My kind…live in people of…this earth…we watch over this world…we protect it…to remain here…we must have a host. My host…a young girl…named Kyoko…died two days ago. We cannot…remain here…without one after a certain…point in time. Very, very few… humans can handle having…an animal spirit…within. I had already …known you could…because…when the child fell…I bit her…I became connected to her…and when…she met you…I met you…I knew…then.' **

He took a pause to regain strength.

"And when this Kyoko died, you needed a new host. But how? How did you know if I was capable of holding you? What if I wasn't?" Itachi asked.

'**It was dangerous…but…I knew because…the child…couldn't read your mind. You…were already…like an…animal yourself. If I had been wrong…you would have died. The process…of becoming one…is very painful…when I first…entered you…you showed signs…of becoming ill…then when your body couldn't handle it…you passed…out.' **

"But Sakura _is_ involved in this."

'**Yes…the child is very…dear…to me. She reminds me…so much…of my love. I need her…and I…need you…together…you can…help me…cross over.' **

"Cross over?" Itachi asked curiously.

' **I am…the very…last of…the sacred…isbjorn; the last…ice bear…that dwells… in this…world. I have lost…my beloved…I need you…and the angel. Once we… defeat…the princess off…ice…I will give…you all my…power. In…return you…must…bear a child…after I…have left your body. Now…that we are…connected…you have the ability…to change your…form. You can change into…an isbjorn. When I die…I will leave this…power with you.' **

"So you're using me and Sakura?" Itachi felt angry; a beast that wanted her to bear a child for him enchanted his Sakura.

'**No…never…it will be your…choices that…make those…decisions. I could no…sooner…hurt the child…than I could…myself.' **

"…You do realize that I might not want you in my body? Why don't I get a say?"

'**Defeat the…princess of ice…and I will leave all…my power to you…I want you…to understand…that if I leave my…powers to you…and leave…you will pass the genetics…to your child…he will be able…to change…it isn't exactly…the same as…what my kind is…but I cant…bare leaving…this world…knowing that…I let my kind…die completely. If you don't agree…to this…than I will remain…in this body till you die…but I will not…make you fight…the princess of ice. Only you and… the "Precious one"… can pass on…the gene, only you…and Sakura. I…have waited since…my kinds extinction…for the two people…who had exactly the right…genes to pass…on this one. I have finally…found you both. But I would never force you…never…' **

"Even if you have to remain on this plane for the next what? How many centuries?" Itachi asked in disbelief.

'**I told you…I could never…hurt her…she is so much…like my… "Precious one." If I have to wait another…million years…so be it… at least…I wouldn't…have hurt the…child.' **

"Can I tell her…?"

Itachi had felt like something wouldn't let him tell Sakura that her bear was now inside of his body. It felt like an odd unspoken rule.

'**I am…afraid…not. She must discover…on…her own. If you tell her…I might…not be able…to remain…on this earth…and then fail at…my goal of…bringing my kind back. If she is your one…and only, she…will find out…on her own.' **

"Why couldn't you stay?" He asked the bear.

'**An oath was made…when the world was…created. That all…spirit animals…had their host…but…the host could…tell…no one…so that…our existence…would never be known… to anyone…but the hosts and us. But if…they had a "Precious one"…that person…always seem to…figure it…out on their…own. I believe she…is yours…but…it isn't written…in stone…I could be wrong…I am taking risky…roads. I just want…to be with…my beloved…once more.' **

"So when you die, you will reunite with your 'beloved'?" Itachi asked.

'**Yes…' **

"Hn," Itachi thought for a minute. "How long can I have before I give you your answer as to if I will help?" He asked.

'**That…will be…determined…by you.' **

"I will think about it. We'll see if I find this worth the while after I mull it over for awhile." He decided.

'**Very well, Itachi-san…very well.' **The bear became completely silent. Like it had to rest because talking was so exhausting.

Itachi sat down and leaned against the tree. Was this what he wanted? He thought about it. He wasn't sure if he really knew what he wanted. He liked the power, oh yes, but was that all he wanted? Or could it have been that his angel had a chance of being "Destined" for him? He found himself compelled by the idea. He wouldn't say he loved her. But she was…well, his. And at the moment…that was all that mattered; power and Sakura. He closed his eyes. Maybe, this would be worth it. He would think more later.

…

Sakura POV

Daddy had his arm around my shoulder as we walked home from dinner.

"I see your mother gave you the present from Kaisuke, do you like it, darling?"

"Oh daddy!" She cried. "It's so beautiful! I just wished he hadn't gone through so much trouble to get it…"

Her father chuckled. His monstrous size making it sound low and deep.

"Your brother would go through torture just to get you a stuffed animal." He said with rumbling laughter.

Sakura grinned.

"I love him. I miss him so much, sometimes. It was hard during training, not seeing his smiles. He is like my personal sunshine."

Sakura said affectionately.

"Is that so? What about me? Didn't miss your old man to much, huh?" he said teasingly.

"Oh no, daddy! I missed you and Mama so much I thought I would collapse sometimes!" Her face saddened. Her hand touched her chest above her heart.

"It actually started hurting…when I thought about home…it…still hurts…when I think about it." She said sullenly.

Her father watched her in silence.

"Do you love someone, my child?"

She looked confused.

"Of course I love Mama and Momo, you and Kaisuke…"

She faltered cause a certain name almost came from her mouth. Luckily, her mind was blocked from her father.

But he still caught the hesitation.

"No,"

He walked her to a bench and they sat down.

"You see," He said to her seriously. "I love you and your brother and sister, I love our family and our village. But…"

Sakura waited eagerly to what her father was saying.

"Your mother is…_special_. There is no way for me to describe it. All I know is that, in my heart, I have so many people I care about. But…your mother _is_ my heart. I would be nothing with out her. I would lose my world and my reason for living. She is the most important thing to me…do you understand?" He asked her with an affectionate look.

"I…I don't know…I want to say…that it is so easy for me…but I…what if my "precious person" doesn't love me back, Daddy? What do I do then?" Her eyes held a sad look there. He was almost taken back.

"You will find someone, who will love you because, you are _you_. Not because you are my daughter, or that you are a successful ninja. But because, they would rather spend an eternity in hell…than see you hurt. They would rather cause them self the most horrid pain…than see you cry…Sakura, love isn't something that happens over night. You may fall in love with a person at first look but not realize till later on. When something makes you realize it. Like losing them."

"But if I love someone…and they don't love me back…can I stop feeling? Because I think that pain…would be to much to bare…"

He shook his head no.

"You do not chose who you love, my darling. You simply fall. Love should be fatal; you should never recover from it. If you can…then it wasn't love."

She looked at the ground crest fallen.

"I see…"

"Who is it…that you love, young one?"

Sakura flushed.

"Uhhhh…"

"It wouldn't happen to be an Uchiha would it?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"D-d-d-daddy! I-err-you-wha! Don't tease me, daddy!"

"Hmm…which one could it be though? Is it…Sasuke?"

Youku knew the real answer but father-daughter banter was apart of the bonding experience. :]

"No!"

"Hmmm…How about? Shisui?"

Sakura looked horrified.

"Iiee! NO!"

"Well," He then gave her a soft smile. He was about to say "Well how about, the eldest son?" but she did it before he could speak.

"…Itachi…" she mumbled.

It took him back. He hadn't expected her to actually say it. He was going to then watch her reaction. But the look of longing on her face almost made him hug her. She starred at a lone flower as the wind shoved it; its petals were torn off. The look of affection and desperation made him cringe. The wind blew and her pink hair was lifter, the barrette fell lose and clanked on the ground by her feet. She picked it up and stared at it. Her finger stroked its side.

"You still cherish bears?" Her father asked her.

Her hands curled around it a little more.

"I love him as much as the bear…and I hate it…" She whispered.

Youku's dark eyebrows furrowed.

"You hate it? Sakura, you have never said the word 'hate' your entire life…"

"I hate when I am around him…because I don't think about my bear. I hate when I am not with him, because then I sit around wishing he were with me…I hate loving him, because I am afraid he doesn't love me back. He shows me affection but…it isn't love. I know what it is. Its _possession_. Not love. He gets jealous and cranky, he breaks things then he turns around and I get so confused. He starts calling me an "Angel." When a minute ago I could have sworn he was upset. He keeps to himself yet if I don't want to share something he pries it form me. He gives me these looks that make me feel like I should hide from him. But I don't _want_ him to not see me at the same time. I love his attention, but when I realize that I am confused I starting dreading it…and then I only get more confused!" Sakura's voice cracked and her eyes welled up.

She buried her face in her hands and bent over.

"Daddy, I don't want to anymore…it _hurts_. It feels like my heart is cracking like broken ice. If continuing to love him means it will be this painful, than I wish I could shut my self off! To just not be able to think and solve us both a problem!"

Tears streamed down her face and her hands were holding on to her bear necklace so hard they were bleeding.

Small sobs racked her slender body.

"How do you know?" Youku asked his daughter in pain. Watching in horror as she tore herself apart.

She looked up at him.

"K-know what?" She asked her voice shaky.

"That he doesn't love you? You said it your self. That he hides his feelings…maybe he is afraid _you_ will reject _him_."

"But I…I don't…I can just tell…when you love someone…your supposed to try and make them happy, right? He doesn't seem to care about my feelings."

"Yes but, maybe, he doesn't know he loves you yet…maybe he cares, but doesn't know how to deal with his feelings."

"…" Sakura thought about it. "I…I will always love him?" She asked her father. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I believe so," He told her.

"Then…I guess that means…I should try?" She asked her father.

Her eyes were only slightly red from crying.

"Try?"

"If, if he loves me underneath it all…then I should try to show him how much I love him…maybe, he will realize then?"

Her father pondered.

"Sounds like a plan." He told his precious daughter with a smile.

She smiled back. But the sadness didn't completely leave her eyes completely; it looked like some pain had eased.

"I love you, Daddy."

He picked her up like a child. And carried her bridal style home.

"I love you too, precious child of mine."

She snuggled closer to his enormous body. Sakura fell asleep in his arms on the way back home. Dreaming of her dearest.

…..

White Bear POV

I can feel it…

She…loves him

…She knows…she admits…

So close…

So near…

Wait for me… Kaname.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes!**

**Hello my dear little readers! This chapter takes place right before the FESTIVAL, baby. So I guess I should make sure you guys know that in Sakura and Itachi's dreams it's snowy but in reality it's still spring. :D Ugh! I have finals this week like a bitch so I am supposedly **_**studying **_**right now…or at least as far as my over heretic and bi-polar mother is concerned. No, it's okay though. I know I will get an A on all the tests, maybe a B on the math one. Haha; it shall be our little secret. Any who…enjoy! And it's the holidays! Yay! **

…**.**

Sakura POV

Sakura let out a sigh. She was walking through the bustling streets of Konoha shopping for her big brother. The sunlight glittered on her white bear clip and she couldn't help the smile that came to her full lips. She really, really, wanted to get her Onii-san something nice in repayment. Trouble was, Sakura hadn't a clue as to what to get him. She had tried many stores and bunches of ideas but nothing seemed to scream, 'Kaisuke!' Yet, nonetheless, she remained stead fast in her search.

Sakura felt a jolt of excitement go through her, as her mind thought about what would take place that evening. It was the Clan's banquet and then the Konoha festival. Her hand subconsciously went to her heart and a small smile spread across her face. It had only been three years ago, only three years, that she had met _him_. She had accidentally tripped all over him kissed him, yet despite her clumsiness he had claimed her as his own, even called her his angel. The swell of affection towards the heir was ultimately powerful; he had taken her heart and refused to give it back. Sakura tried to dislodge her thoughts about the Uchiha and focus back on her brother's gift. After all, he would come home from his mission tonight and Sakura would give him the present. If only she could decide what to give.

'_**Why don't you ask Itachi what Kaisuke might want…?' **_Luna said teasingly.

Sakura's face flushed.

'_I am sure he has a lot going on…no need to bother him…' _She mumbled sullenly.

Luna chuckled but went back to being silent.

Sakura pouted, her red lower lip jutting out a bit. It was no secret from Luna that she wanted Itachi with her. She _always_ was silently praying that he would just pop out of the blue to say hello. But, Sakura also felt a bit disgusted with her self for it, too. In all honesty, she couldn't say she really knew him. But regardless, her affection defied the logic of it and fell for the Uchiha heir. Was that normal? It made her cringe and compare herself to some psychopathic, stalking, fan girl. Sakura's brow furrowed. She just couldn't help it. Like her bear, Itachi had captured her love would never let her forget her feelings. The only difference was that she loved her bear but wasn't _in_ love with the powerful white creature as she was with Itachi.

A shimmering glimmer caught the rosette's attention, captivating her focus and lulling her from her whirling thoughts. Her head turned and her striking emerald eyes found a small shop. In side of it she could see through the display window there were beautiful ornaments hanging. They were made of reflective glass that would catch the sunlight then throw it. Some made shapes of animals and flowers; different shapes and zodiacs appear on whatever it threw the reflection to. Sakura's curiosity took the better of her and she went in the shop. When she opened the door and stepped in a bell chimed. An elderly female voice called from a back room,

"Hello, welcome to _Dream Weaver's_, I'll be with you in a moment!"

"Arigato, take your time!" She called back to the polite voice.

Sakura's electric, milky, jade, orbs wandered through out the store. He shop owner had cut out small portions of the roof and replaced them with glass, allowing the sun to cascade through and strike the danglers. Stars and moons danced across Sakura's white skin and a wolf's howling form drifted pass her face. The reflection of an orange sun swirled and flecked on her creamy legs. The sunlight hitting the glass shapes twirled patterns across her body, almost putting her in a trance of calm. An older woman stepped out from a door and smiled warmly at Sakura. The woman was small and more compact it would appear even in her youth. Her long white hair was pulled up into a bun that contrasted heavily with her russet-tan skin. Her eyes were almost as dark as Itachi's and she had a very old fashioned kimono on her tiny body.

"Hello there, Ms. How may I help you?" The woman's voice was low but very kind.

"Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am looking for a gift for my Onii-san and I saw your shop. I really think these are beautiful," Sakura said pointing to the danglers.

"And you wish to look here for his gift?" The woman asked with a smile.

Sakura smiled back and nodded.

'_Such a caring and kind girl…' _the woman murmured in her head.

"Well then," The woman began. "My name is Kyoko Namina and I would love to help you in your search. Perhaps you have something in mind, Miss Sakura?" Kyoko asked.

Sakura thought for a moment. To be honest, she hadn't a clue as to what she really was thinking about getting him.

"Well, maybe, if you could show me around a bit, that might help. I mean, if it isn't to much trouble…" Sakura said sweetly.

"No trouble at all, my dear." Kyoko said with a wave.

"Arigato!" Sakura thanked her graciously.

She followed Kyoko to a place where you could view all the ornaments in a whole view.

"These," Kyoko said pointing at the danglers. "Each one represents something different. Each symbol and color all have special meanings, you see. They originated from the same place as your hairpin. Are you familiar with Snow Country?" The woman asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid not. You see, my Onii-san took a mission to there and he gave me this as a gift. I came here, actually, to get him a gift in return. But, I still would really, really, love to see Snow Country. Is…is it true that they have white bears everywhere?"

Sakura couldn't keep the eagerness fro her voice.

Kyoko smiled.

"Once…when I was young and beautiful, like yourself, they were everywhere. Such powerful creatures, and their beauty…but…"

"But?" Sakura asked.

"The Princess took the throne after our we tragically lost our king and queen. Our king was a compassionate and caring man. He loved everything from the dainty snow rabbits of our country to the powerful white bear. And the queen…she was described as being, "As beautiful as the ice itself." Our king loved the queen truly. They had a child together…but even from a young age…the child was at sometimes malicious and bitter. She had an affinity for power and was extremely self centered. A country to the east of us declared war and we lost our king in battle. Not being able to handle the pain from losing her love…the queen took her own life…"

Sakura touched her hand to Kyoko's shoulder and shuddered.

If she lost Itachi…could she continue in the world? Continue living? The answer she decided was no…not living in a world where he wasn't there…

"The princess took power at a physical age of fifteen and was a cruel woman. She was like a dark cloud hanging over our precious country. She made a law declaring that if one were to see an isbjorn, in your language white bear…they would have to take it upon themselves to…to kill it. By the time this law had been enforced I was physically in my fifties."

"Why? Why hurt a magnificent creature that way?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"There is a prophecy…it says, _'the man who changes to an isbjorn, will make a sun rise in a rule of darkness. He will find his most precious person and free the people of snow and ice from a great eclipse. The darkness will fall, and the sun shall rise once again. ' _So you see, she was afraid this person would take her power from her and she would fall. My father…one day…he stumbled onto a white beat not long after this law was made. But…he couldn't…he couldn't kill the animal…an innocent animal that had yet to do any harm to him. What caring person could?…Three days later he was hanged…every relative he had was banished from Snow Country. We wandered for such along time. Eventually after so many years we found a home here in Konoha."

"How long ago was this, Kyoko-san?" Sakura asked sadly.

"In the rest of the world…nearly 200 years have passed. But snow Country and for those born there, time is different. It's like the ice freezes us and we don't age normally, even when we leave. The princess now is physically twenty-four. I was already very old when we were forced to abandon our home."

Sakura gasped. "I thought that all the rumors that time was almost at a stand still in Snow Country was folk lore! It's…true?"

Kyoko smiled sadly before answering. "Yes."

Sakura's eyes softened a moment and she thought. She gave Kyoko a smile.

"You know I…I really hope…that prophecy comes true, Kyoko-san."

"As do I child, as do I."

A moment of comfortable silence waved through them as they thought. Sakura saw an orange lion flow across her arm from one of the danglers.

"Oh!" She cried. Kyoko gave her a curious look.

"I know exactly what to get Kaisuke! How many ornaments here have lions on them, by chance?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Kyoko put a tan finger to her wrinkled chin in thought.

"Hmmm…four, I believe. They are all right there." She said pointing to a corner.

Sakura walked gracefully to the corner and Kyoko followed her. The first dangler was two male lions fighting. Sakura cringed. Kaisuke defiantly wasn't a fighter.

"That one means, 'strength'." Kyoko explained gesturing to the one Sakura was looking at. She then pointed the next.

"This one means, 'nurturing'." She told Sakura.

Sakura looked at the ornament. She had to keep a giggle from coming out. It was a female lioness loving on a young cub; not that Kaisuke wasn't nurturing but this seemed more female than he would probably appreciate.

"This one means, 'As one'." Kyoko said to her.

Sakura gazed at it. It was a pride taking down some sort of gazelle or antelope. She shook her head no. She admitted she was frustrated, was getting Kaisuke a gift so impossible?

"This one has a name. It's called, 'The protector'." Kyoko told her with a smile.

Sakura looked at and gasped. It was a powerful male lion standing proudly on a rock ledge. It muscles were large and its mane was thick. It's eyes held a look to them that was strikingly close to her brothers; bravery. Female lionesses were below the male she just could see that he was watching out for them. It was exactly what would suit Kaisuke.

"Oh, It's perfect!" Sakura cried.

"So it shall be this one, Miss Sakura?" Kyoko asked with an affectionate smile.

"Oh yes please! Thank you for everything! Thank you, thank you! I…I am so happy. Thank you! And I…I really loved hearing about the prophecy, Kyoko-san. Really." Sakura gushed.

"You're a very sweet girl, Miss Sakura. I appreciate you listening to my story. Please follow me, dear."

Kyoko said while heading toward the cash register.

"Hai, arigato!" Sakura chirped happily and smiled while following Kyoko.

When they reached it a voice yelled out.

"Oh, that is my daughter. Please excuse me for a moment." Kyoko said with a bow.

"No that's alright, take your time." Sakura smiled at her.

Kyoko went to the back of the store and disappeared from her sight. Sakura looked down and realized that _Dream Weaver's_ also made jewelry, apparently. She leaned over and scanned through the different necklaces, bracelets, and rings that were all on display in a clear glass case. Sakura made a vow to get her mother one of the beautiful necklaces for her birthday. She smiled to herself. Suddenly, a particular necklace on the male side of the case caught her milky eyes. The cord was all black and looked rather sturdy, probably hand made. A small orb that held the light like ice was attached. Sakura realized with a gasp that inside the orb of ice like glass had an exquisitely detailed sculpture of an isbjorn inside of it. A white bear. It was very small but the amount of detail was stunning. A picture of Itachi passed through her head and she bit her lower lip.

'_**Why don't you get him that, it would be nice.' **_Luna cooed in her head.

'_He probably wouldn't like it…' _Sakura lulled pessimistically.

'_**What if he does?' **_Luna countered.

'_I don't know, aren't necklaces considered a female thing? Besides, I am the one with a bear thing, just because I think it is beautiful doesn't mean he will.' _

'_**What if it made him happy? Wouldn't you do anything for a moment of happiness for him…? A small flicker of good emotion for him…?' **_Luna asked softly.

'_Would it make him happy? It's just a necklace, can that honestly bring him happiness?' _Sakura asked.

'_**If it's from you… I believe it will…' **_Luna reassured quietly.

'_If it pleases him …' _Sakura decided.

'_**That's my girl…' **_Luna murmured slinking into silence.

Sakura's stomach felt slightly nervous. What if he didn't like it? Oh well, only one-way to find out…

…..

(Tiny time lapse…my hand hurts like hell, sue me, okay?)

Sakura began walking home carrying a paper bag that held her dangler and another cloth bag that held her love's necklace. She felt almost hyperly aware of that small cloth bag. Like it was calling her attention. She felt an overpowering need to look at it once more. Sakura spotted a small bench by a tall tree and walked over to sit. She pulled out the cloth bag and undid its strings. She stared at the necklace longingly.

'_**You desire his presence…' **_Luna sighed.

'_Every moment, every breath, everything, nothing is the same when he isn't around…' _She lulled sadly.

'_**When he isn't with you…' **_Luna cooed.

'_I get so lonely… painfully lonely…like I could die from loneliness…' _Sakura whimpered.

'_**If he were to tell you he hated you…' **_Luna murmured.

'_It would kill me…but I would never, ever, say anything like that back…never…' _Sakura said firmly yet sadly.

'_**When he is sad…or hurt…' **_Luna continued.

'_My heart breaks…' _Sakura let a small sound of pain out.

'_**When he is happy…' **_Luna said softly.

'_I am happy…' _Sakura murmured in bliss at the idea.

'_**So you really do love him…' **_Luna stated.

'_More than anything else…' _Sakura confirmed.

'_**But do you- ' **_Luna was cut off.

"What'cha got there?" A husky low voice drawled in her ear.

Sakura's heart thudded. Itachi's hot breath tickled her neck. She spun around and stood up quickly hiding the bag behind her back.

…

Itachi POV

Itachi had turned a corner and spotted his angel. She was perched on a bench and for a moment all he could do was stare at her beauty. Her long pink locks blew in the wind framing her almost celestially. The way her white skin glittered and her long lashes half lidded her beautiful and electric eyes. But the moment he looked in her eyes he became anxious. A long deep of longing bored into an object in her hand. She was so absorbed in the object that she hadn't even noticed his chakra presence. He snuck soundlessly behind her and leaned over to peer over her left shoulder. The moment his smell heightened nose got close and her sweet scent went through him had to remember how to think for a moment.

"What'cha got there?" he asked.

She jumped up and spun around in surprise. Whatever was in her hand, she was now trying to hide behind her back. Her face flooded with an adorable crimson and she stuttered out his nickname.

"T-Tachi-kun!" She squeaked in surprise. She tried to bury her secret further in her back.

"Tenshi, what do have there?" He husked curiously.

"Umm…uhhh…well…you see…" She stumbled over her words and her face went redder.

"Hmmm?" He drawled.

He walked around the bench tried to stand in front of her. Every step he took she took one back. He didn't like that at all. The thought of her being distant pissed him off. His eyebrows furrowed ad he frowned at her. She seemed confused at his sudden unhappy expression. He closed the distance a little roughly and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, keeping her pressed to him. His hand began drawing circles on her left one, the one holding her little secret. When Sakura realized how close his hand was and that it was in snatching distance of the object she struggled to raise her arm from his hand but his highly muscled arms kept hers pinned.

"What's this?" He asked again. It came out a bit ticked off, yet seductive non-the-less.

"Tachi-kun!" She whined. He watched her plump red lips form the cry of his name. He liked that a little too much.

She struggled a little more. Then sighed and went a bit limp. Her bangs fell in her face and she got extremely still. Uhhh-ohhh. Unsure about how to vacate her sudden sullenness he kissed her forehead gently. He heard her breath of surprise. Sakura was in so much surprise she let her block down and the thoughts of all the people looking seeped in.

'_Dammit! Why cant Kyo do that!' _

'_Awe! How adorable!' _

'_Well isn't she lucky! I wouldn't mind kissing him!' _

'_Puppy love, sheesh. Teenagers these days, right in public.' _

'_That's sweet. I give him credit for attacking every girls hopeless romantic side.' _

'_Lucky bastard! She's a hottie!' _

'_Awe, she's blushing! I want a guy to do that to me!' _

Sakura shoved her block back up. Itachi's lips came off her forehead and gave her a crooked smirk. Her face was red and she whimpered. Itachi found himself wanting make her do it again. The bear gave him a feeling that said 'Shut up, I don't want to listen to this.'

"Itachi…" Sakura mumbled.

"You going to tell me what you got?" He asked while pulling a little bit closer.

Sakura looked like that made her sad for a moment but she seemed to push the feeling. She smiled at him.

"You'll know soon enough…" She teased.

He gave her a raised brow.

"I don't like being _teased_, Tenshi."

She frowned.

"Taste of your own medicine!" She cried.

"Oh is it?" He pulled her body closer and their lips were almost touching.

"See…right now…you're teasing me…" She said trying to focus on her argument, her eyes were half lidded and she was melting in his arms.

"No I'm not." He said while brushing her lower lips to his top one.

Her breath hitched slightly.

"Uhh-huh…" She drawled in a trance.

"No," He moved to the side of her head and whispered hotly in her ear.

"You see my angel," Itachi continued. "_You're_ always teasing _me_. And you do it without even trying."

She whimpered as his hand touched her stomach and began drifting softly, stroking it lovingly.

She was embarrassed that he would do such things in plain sight with all these people getting an eye full.

"How in the world do I do that…?" She mumbled slowly, trying to focus on the present.

"When you smile at me, I absolutely die. When our skin touches…" she hissed in bliss as his fiery lips kissed her pale neck.

"I want you more than I can stand," Itachi continued, slightly mumbled by her neck.

Itachi knew this was a bad idea. He was only going to rile himself up then not be able to let her take him down, if you catch the drift.

'_Damn bear…'_ he cursed.

'…_**The sooner…you defeat the…princess…the sooner…you may…make love…with her …' **_the white creature reminded him her with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I-Itachi-kun…" She lulled unfocused effectively trying to control the situation at hand; with every one staring talk would reach their families ears.

"We're…in public…" She tried.

"Yes angel, I'm aware of that." Itachi said teasingly.

He looked up from her neck to her burning electric eyes; they were clouded up with affection, desire, and embarrassment.

"Mmmm…maybe we shouldn't do this in _public_." She was slowly regaining control…slowly.

Itachi sighed, she was right. He hated it, but his angel was right. The last thing he needed was to be reprimanded by her over protective brother. And his father was heavily pressing about his relationship with the rosette heir, but wouldn't like it if Itachi seduced his angel in all of Konoha's citizen's view. His mother would throw a fit and Sasuke would probably choke in disbelief. Who Itachi dreaded most would have to be Shisui. The pervert would pat him on the back and congratulate him.

Itachi wasn't intimidated easily but he had a feeling Youku would be restraining himself from tearing Itachi apart for even having even have stared at Sakura wrong. Hana would chase him around trying to hit him a couple of times and Kaisuke…oh, Kaisuke. Itachi shuddered as he could almost feel the murderous intent coming from the large man. He slowly and reluctantly released her silken body. He kept his arm around her waist and led her back to the bench.

"I'll carry your things, it's a long walk." He told the beauty.

"Long walk? Were are we going?" She asked, her cheeks were still slightly pink but her verbal skills were working again it seemed.

Itachi gave her an ornery smirk.

"I promised you I would spar you, did I not? I am a man of my word. We're going to the Uchiha training grounds." He informed her.

Her beautiful face lit up. Her heart-breakingly beautiful smile adorned her face. The one that made Itachi's chest hum and his heart stop.

"Yes! Arigato, Itachi-kun!" She cried.

She pulled him into a gracious embrace, Her small body fitting into his perfectly. He let his strong arms wrap around her. It's an odd thing, enjoying a woman's touch in a different way than just sexual. Here was his innocent, sweet, angel wrapped in his arms and he didn't feel a compulsion to throw her to the ground and take her. for some strange reason…it was more than enough to have her smiling in his arms. To be able feel her heart beat against his chest, a heart that he vowed to only have beating for him. And then to realize, while he was trying to make her only his, she had already made him her own. And the whole time…he never even realized what happened.

"Thank you…" He murmured into her hair.

She looked at him from their embrace with her innocent confusion.

"For what?" She asked with her head against his firm pectoral muscle.

He just smiled, picked up her things, and led towards the training fields, his angel following with her loving yet slightly confused smile the whole way. Their hands intertwined as though they were destined to never let go.

…..

Sakura POV

Sakura looked around the Uchiha training field with her wide emerald eyes.

"It's…big." She pointed out the rather obvious.

And indeed it was. But not only was it large there were many possibilities to as what you could do with it. She could see where younger Uchiha's practiced kunai and shuriken throwing, and to the left of that their was a station were they learned how to scale trees using their chakra. There were attack dummies that by using chakra came at you, and _many, many,_ other things. Not to mention that there was a **huge** space for sparing. Sakura had to blink hard a couple times to take it all in.

"Aa." Itachi agreed casually. It was obvious that he was used to its giant size.

As soon a she got over it's size she suddenly hissed in excitement. A big grin stretched across her face. But she soon realized a problem.

"Umm…Itachi-kun?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you need landscaping, by any chance?"

He seemed confused.

"Why would we?" He asked.

Sakura gave a guilty grin.

"You wont have a training field if I get to excited…" She mumbled embarrassed.

Itachi raised an onyx eyebrow at her.

"…Super strength…" Itachi commented.

She chuckled while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, then don't use it." Itachi told her.

Sakura lower lip jutted out.

"Fine, but _no _sharringan then."

Sakura knew she had to even it out even a little if she could.

"…I don't think so." Itachi frowned.

" Why not?" Sakura asked pouting.

"Because my sharringan doesn't leave giant craters in the ground. That's why." He told her.

Sakura put her finger to her chin in thought.

"What if I promise not to hit the ground?" She bargained.

"What if you do it by accident?" He rebuked.

"I don't make mistakes." She promised with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"…Okay but…" Itachi said while giving her a scheming look.

"But?" She asked doubtfully.

"If I win or you hit the ground then you have to do everything I say tonight at the fair." He grinned at her.

Sakura's eyes widened.

'…_Uhhh-ohhh, I cant read his mind so what does he planning on making me do? I don't know about this…' _Sakura thought nervously.

'_**He already said he was going to wait on the sex, it probably wont be so bad…'**__Luna _reassured.

'_I think I would rather we just had sex…' _Sakura grumbled.

'…**Yeah, about that…' **Luna said slightly disgusted.

'_Oh, shut up.' _

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Okay…" She agreed unsurely.

His smirk deepened and his eyes danced.

"What about you?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She said tilting her head.

"What do you get if you win?" He lulled.

"Uhhh…" She put her finger back to her chin.

Sakura looked at Itachi's face. He was politely waiting her answer. Truth was she had a feeling she wasn't going to win. It seemed almost pointless because she was going to end up doing whatever Itachi asked anyway. Sakura wasn't one to discredit her self at all, but taking on a Anbu captain was like a little mouse shaking his paws and saying, "Put em' up!" to an amused tiger. So she decided to put up something she did want but probably could get if she really wanted anyway.

"I get a kiss." She said with grin and a laugh.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"A kiss?" He asked.

"Yup. I get a kiss." She flashed her white perfect teeth at him in a smile.

"Where?" Itachi asked his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Where do you think, silly!" Sakura pointed to her red full lips. Watching his eyes devour them in a hungry stare.

"You were supposed to chose something that would make me _not_ want to lose." Itachi told her while his eyes stared at her lips.

"No, I'm pretty sure I want you to lose," She said with a laugh.

"Besides, I don't want to get my hopes my on something I wont be able to get if I don't win." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Which would be?" He asked.

She laughed. "I don't know, but I bet I can get you to kiss me anyway. It seems like a win-win for me." She gave him a wink.

Itachi liked his lips for second then smiled. Sakura couldn't help but watch his action.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I _know_ so, love." She told him proudly.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I'll tell you after we spar." She shook her finger at him and grinned.

Both her and Itachi walked to the center of the sparing ground, about twenty feet from each other.

SAKURA AND ITACHI POV

"Let's go!" She hissed excitedly.

In seconds their bodies collided, it sounded like thunder as he smashed into her. Sakura infused her right hand in chakra and sent her fist flying towards his face. His sharringan activated and dodged her hand flipped to miss her chakra filled kick aimed for his abdomen but it was to close for comfort. He used the fact that because she was not able to punch the ground she was limited to close range fighting and distanced him self from her by ten feet. She grinned at him, but her eyes never met his. It was obvious that she knew better than took into sharringan lest this battle would be over quickly.

"Fast on your feet, aren't you, whirlwind?" Sakura teased.

"New name?" Itachi asked.

"Hope you like it, it just hit me." She laughed.

Sakura brought her hand close to her face and it started to glow green. The chakra sharpened on her index finger into a pointed knife.

"This can do some damage, be careful where you _touch_." She teased before lunging for him.

He kept out of her hands way and smiled.

"I'm _always_ careful, my little Tenshi. Don't worry so much."

She tried to stab his arm when he aimed a roundhouse kick at her stomach, Sakura could block barley and it left her arm sore and bruised. She shot back at him but this time she had it coming for him, using a burst of chakra to give her speed she was on him quickly and he went to block her but she grabbed his wrist and as he moved back from her, her chakra scalpel sliced his cheek slightly. A small, not even dangerous, wound but to even be able to land one for Sakura made her chest hum with some pride. She jumped back immediately and bared her white teeth at him. He gave her a raised brow. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Blaahh!" She taunted with a grin.

"How is someone so short so dangerous?" He teased back.

Oh, no he didn't. It was Sakura's spot of rage and he had slammed into it. Tsunade had always teased her had given her a complex about her height and now any time someone said she was small, or tiny, or anything involving less mass she exploded. Once a man had said she was short and that it was cute, the man woke up three weeks later after being unconscious. Needless to say, it's a bridge you don't cross.

"…You want to say that again?" She spat at him.

Itachi stared at her slightly fascinated by her anger. Sakura never showed anyone her anger but it seems he found her hot button. He decided it was worth pushing.

"How is someone so short so dangerous?" He repeated taking in her reaction.

"Who are you calling short, you egotistical, self-righteous, indignant, womanizer! Oh you are gonna get it!" She shouted at him.

"Womanizer?" he asked still in shock at her outburst.

He understood all the rest but he wasn't a womanizer. Sakura's rage had made her find something he assumed. She lunged at the slightly surprised Itachi. Did angels get that pissed? He dodged her deadly hands and power filled kicks. Her technique changed to medical and lunged for parts of him she decided she wanted to hurt the most.

"I'm not a womanizer!" He defended himself while dodging her strikes.

"I don't care! Now beg me to not kill you, dammit!" She growled and continued her assault.

"Why are you-." Itachi was cut off when Sakura kicked him in the gut and he went flying backwards an amazing distance.

He landed with a crash and Sakura had to put her hands on her knees to keep from falling over. She had used too much energy in that attack now was tired. Worst of all was that she had only landed 2 hits in this entire match and only one would actually hurt a bit but not enough to impair him. Despite her yelling about murdering him, not matter what she really couldn't do much beside give him a good kick. She even felt guilty now that her anger was subsiding. Sakura panted.

Itachi sat up and winced slightly. It hurt but he knew Sakura really could have put more chakra in it and killed him if she wanted too. He looked at his love and watched as she leaned over with her hands on her knees and gasped for air. Her chest heaved then in a weird turn of events she started laughing lightly. She looked up at him and it most of her anger had faded.

"I feel…so much better!" She said between pants and laughs.

"…I don't." He said a little bitterly.

"Have you learned your lesson about the 'S' word?" She asked him critically.

"You could have given me a heads up." He said standing.

"…A shinobi must always be prepared." She said with a tired smile.

Itachi lunged for her but she wasn't quick enough to escape because of its suddenness.

"A _kunoichi_ must always be prepared." He mimicked while holding her in a firm grasp.

Sakura gave light laughter and wiggled a bit.

"Show off." She teased.

Using her super strength she broke his grasp and distanced herself. She frowned slightly; she was running low on chakra and couldn't keep this up. She also was annoyed at the face that Itachi hadn't used a single jutsu yet.

"Stop going easy on me. Show me some flame action or something." She pouted.

"You sound like your brother." Itachi mused.

She laughed.

"I guess so. We get it from our mother, believe it or not." She informed him with a grin.

"I believe it." Itachi said with a funny look on his face.

Hana tended to be…eccentric, putting it nicely.

Sakura knew that this was the last round, and then she would be done. Itachi knew it too. His sharringan could see that her chakra was running too low.

"Let's see some fire, pretty please?" She asked adorably. "With a cherry on top?" She tried again.

He narrowed his seductive red eyes at her.

"With a cherry on top?" He said humorously.

"Well, I mean if want a different kind of fruit that works too, I just thought cherries might work." She said with a straight face.

Itachi chuckled.

"Trust me, a _cherry_ works perfectly." He licked his lips and his eyes danced with mirth.

Sakura knew he was implying something but in her innocence didn't understand. Itachi watched as she looked at him confused but let it go.

"…Okay, then give me my fire!" She cried.

"I never got to taste of my _cherry_." He told her musically.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. What was with him and cherries?

"I'll give it to you later, now come on, come on, come on, fire!"

"Is that a promise?" He asked her huskily.

"Sure, now give me my fire!" She whined.

"Yes or No, please." He taunted.

"YES! I promise to let you have your damn cherry! Now I am going to kill you if you don't use your fireball jutsu!" She threatened.

Itachi's eyes glazed over for a moment. She hadn't a clue what she was saying. Her innocence had led her to believe all he wanted was a piece of _fruit_. He smiled at her seductively. Technically he wouldn't get that _real_ cherry till he beat the damn princess of ice, but, he could get a small sample as long as he didn't take her, right? Meaning as long as he didn't touch her past the hips he could do what ever he wanted to his little Angel? He growled in excitement. The bear was silent, as long as he made Sakura happy, which he would always do anyway, the bear wouldn't stop him unless he tried to take her.

Itachi formed the seals for the fireball jutsu lightning fast and shot them at Sakura. She hollered in excitement and preformed a water jutsu that became a wall. It took the last of her chakra but she was happy. She had always wanted to try it against a real Uchiha's fireball jutsu. She collapsed on her back and grinned up at the sun. She heard Itachi lay down next to her and she turned her head to him, still smiling.

"What are you smiling about? You lost." He teased.

"Yeah, but I'm happy!" She said excited yet slightly tired.

"Why?" He asked interested.

She rolled on her stomach and played with a piece of his raven hair.

"Because, I'm with _you_." She said with an affectionate smile.

Itachi's now black eyes widened.

"I make you happy?" He asked.

Sakura flushed and faltered in her playing before giving his face a quick nervous glance. Did he know she loved him?

"Yes…" She mumbled not making eye contact; they remained determined on his hair.

"And why is that?" He pressed.

Her mouth opened for a moment, a thinking look came over her perfect face. she gave him a affectionate smile.

"Because, you're _you_. And I…" She paused like something was chocking her.

Itachi's brow furrowed.

"And you?" He pressed.

Her eyes closed for a moment.

'_I can't tell…I'm so afraid of rejection…my tongue betrays me.' _

'_**What if he feels the same?' **_Luna encouraged.

'_Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. What difference does it make? If he rejects me…my heart stops, if he loves me…he might not say it.' _

"Sakura?" Itachi's voice shoved her from her thoughts. She looked at him. "And you?" he pressed again.

The look of longing startled him; A depressed and pained look, a look that shattered his world. He rolled them so that he was partially on her body being propped by his elbows. Her pink long pink hair was sprawled to it's length around her and her hand came to the side of his tan face. The burn of her eyes was shattering.

"What? What's wrong? Did I say something, Tenshi?" He tried with a sudden desperation in his voice that he couldn't control.

Her eyes widened for a moment. A small, sad, smile came to her face. She opened her lips to tell him.

"Itachi-kun, I l-."

"Itachi! We need to get ready for the festival! Come in side!" His mother called from with in the house.

Sakura's lips slammed shut tightly.

"No, tell me." He growled.

She smiled at him. Half in pain half in adoration.

"Kiss me." She told him.

His eyes widened.

"Tell me." He huffed.

"…Kiss me." She repeated slower.

"…Why wont you tell me angel?" His voice softened.

"I don't know…I suppose I am just a coward." She mumbled more to herself.

"Don't be scared, you can tell me, anything."

She ignored him. Her tone was demanding now.

"Kiss me!" She growled.

"I thought I would kiss you if you won…" He would find out later, he vowed.

"Dammit! Will you just-." Her cry was interrupted.

"Itachi! Oh! Hi there Sakura-Chan…what are you guys doing…?" Mikoto asked evaluating the situation.

There her son was on top of a beautiful rosette, which looked exhausted, and her hair was erotically thrown around her, who also was her best friends daughter. Itachi was sweating and his eyes still hadn't left the female under him. Uh-huh, she wasn't naïve about teenage boys; All hormones. She out to know because Fugaku sure as hell was, he panted after her so much he could hardly restrain himself sometimes. Of course his mother had found them in a compromising position too, but the fact that the too children were completely clothed (Unlike how Mikoto and Fugaku had been) made it seem they weren't to that level in the relationship yet.

"Sparing…" Sakura told her.

"Is that what you kids call it these days? Well, Itachi you have five minutes then we have to get ready. It's good to see you Sakura-Chan, tell Hana-Chan hello for me!"

Sakura smiled.

"I'll make sure to do that!" She called back as his mother went back inside shaking her head.

Sakura sighed. She turned attention back to Itachi.

"You have five minutes to kiss me, Itachi-kun." she whined again.

"No, I have all night. Besides, I won meaning that _you're_ going to do everything _I_ say. Not the other way around." Itachi reminded her.

She frowned.

"And _I_ want _you_ to tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

"You wont kiss me, that's what's wrong." She evaded.

"You're right, and I don't think I will till you tell me." He promised.

"…" Sakura remained silent. Her brow furrowed. There was a long silence.

"Is that the only reason?" She finally whispered.

"Aa." He confirmed.

"Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." She said bitterly.

"…I wont be the only one disappointed." He reminded her. Something flashed across her face.

"I…I should go…" She said trying to get up. Itachi's weight didn't budge. "Which involves getting up…" She said to him.

"No." He said forcefully.

"No?" She asked confused.

Itachi grabbed her wrist and pinned them down to the ground above her head.

"H-hey!" She whined.

"You promised me," He growled. "That if I won that I could make you do whatever I wanted. Now _tell me_, god dammit!" His voice rose in anger. His hands tightened around her wrist painfully but Sakura barely noticed.

Sakura looked at him surprised. He had never been angry with her before. He never had raised his voice either.

"…What…what do I mean to you?" She asked to him. He wasn't happy, and it broke her. She would indirectly confess. His eyes widened from their glare.

"What do you mean to me?" He repeated. The bear had posed the same question.

She nodded.

"Itachi-kun…I think I…I _know_ that I am in-."

"Anki! Okaa-san says come in!" Sasuke yelled from inside the house.

Both of them sighed.

"Damn Sasuke…" Itachi growled.

Itachi helped Sakura to her feet, picked up her things, and walked her to the Uchiha compound gates. Sakura was painfully silent when they got there she turned to say goodbye when he huffed.

"Fine you win, but you _will_ tell me when we're alone at the festival."

"I win?" She asked seconds before Itachi's hot mouth crashed on her own.

An audible sound of air being sucked in from her nose filled the air at her surprise of sudden contact. His heat drove her mad. She put her hands on both sides of his face and pushed him closer. He growled in a non-threatening way and wrapped his arms around her waist. His body's unnatural warmth made her moan into his mouth and allowed him to slip his tongue in. Itachi slid it slid across her own and she shuddered.

"Mmmm!" She whimpered when he sucked her bottom lip.

Her hands went to his shoulders and he tightened his strong arms around her silken body. Every sound she made drove him crazy, But that perfect feeling came back; the feeling of happiness at her bodies' closeness in a sexual and non-sexual way. The need for air made them separate but he pecked her lips three times quickly before breathing. Her was out of breath slightly and her was had a soft blush on it. His spicy woodsy smell intoxicated her. His eyes burned at her and a small made it's way to his face.

"You gave me my cherry, thank you." He drawled teasingly.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"I didn't give you a cherry…" She mumbled.

"Oh no, my love. _You're_ the cherry." He murmured against her head as he hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was an angel…" Sakura mumbled against his pectoral muscle.

"You're both," Itachi said giving her mouth another quick kiss. "You're body is my cherry. You're taste, your feel, your voice, your stare, all of it is soft and sweet…but your soul is my Tenshi. All off your affection, all of your pain, your hate, your kindness, your gentleness, your pity, your understanding, and most of all…your _love_. Because my angel, we are _one_. You are my precious tenshi, my _guardian_ angel, who is the keeper of my heart. Protect it, because you'll have it with you forever." Itachi pulled away to see her reaction.

"_That_ is what you mean to me." He finished.

His onyx eyes took in the sight before him.

A small tear slid down Sakura's cheeks. Her milky eyes were half lidded and black lashes dusted her creamy skin as she blinked. Her mouth was slightly open and her red full lips trembled. The wind blew her hip length hair around her and she burst into tears while throwing her arms around him. He wrapped his sturdy arms around her and smiled into her hair. She melted into him. This was what she wanted most, to be locked in his strong arms. To hear him say he did care. It wasn't an 'I love you.' But it still made her burst in happiness. She was more than a toy, more than one time desire; she really meant something to him. She was the, "Keeper of his heart." And she felt like it was more than she deserved.

"I…I…" She tried between gasps of breath.

"Shhhh…" He murmured in her ear.

He pulled back and gave her chaste kiss.

"By the way…what was in that bag?" He asked remembering the same look that she gave the object.

Her face went red.

"You'll find out…at the festival…" She said flushed.

"Why can't I know now?" He said curiously.

"It would ruin the plan!" She cried, and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

"The plan?" he asked with a smile.

"You-you need to go home…" She said evasively.

"I believe I will be the judge of that, now about this 'plan'-." Sakura cry cut him off.

"No! Go home! You will find out later, you big bully!"

"Tenshi, I thought I was a womanizer?" Itachi said teasingly.

"You're both." She said before crashing her lips onto his.

"Mmm…" He cooed into the kiss.

She pulled back and smiled.

"What did I do right?" He asked with a playful smirk.

She laughed, "_Goodbye,_ Itachi-kun. I'll see you later."

She pulled away before he could protest and grabbed her bag. In a turn around motion she waved and then took off for home. Her mother was going to kill her.

…..

"Mama! I'm home!" She yelled coming in the house.

"Darling, where were you?" Her father asked walking in.

"I was with Itachi-kun." She answered.

Her dad cracked a grin.

"And how was that?" he asked.

She flushed.

"…Wonderful, we spared…" She looked at the ground embarrassed.

Her father began chuckling.

"Uh-Huh." He teased.

"No, we did!" She defended not making eye contact.

"You kissed him." Youku commented.

"W-w-w-w-wait a second!" She cried with a red face.

"Saki-Chan, I am a father. I know these things. Plus, a long, long, _long_, time ago I was your age, you know."

Sakura stared at the ground humiliated.

"And as long as _all_ he does is kiss you, I wont say anything. But, if he does something besides that I give you full permission to beat his ass." Her father said serious.

"Daddy!" She cried again.

"No really, if he does anything besides that, beat his ass. Or come and get me and Kaisuke and we will do it." He told her firmly.

Her shoulder slumped.

"Hai, hai, daddy."

He patted her on the head with an affectionate smile.

"That's my girl." He told her lovingly.

She smiled up at him.

"Oh! Sakura-love, come on I have a surprise for you!" Her mother buzzed excitedly from behind her father.

Her mother took her by the hand and led her to her room. On the bed there was a box.

"What's that?" She pointed to it and asked her mother.

"Your gift! Now, open, open, open, open!" Hana squealed and pushed Sakura to it.

(Yeah, definitely where Kaisuke and Sakura got It. =^.^=)

Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay."

She picked up the box and opened it. She gasped and pulled out the kimono. It was red and on the back was her clan's symbol. All over it were white bears.

"Oh my!" She cried.

"You like it?" Her mother giggled.

All Sakura could do was nod repetitively.

"Oh, Mama! Arigato! Arigato!" she jumped up and hugged her mother. Her mother laughed.

"Now lets put it on!" Hana hissed excitedly.

Her Sakura took of her shirt and put it on the bed her mother suddenly looked concerned.

"Sakura-love, What happened to your wrists? Are those…hand prints?" Hana gasped.

Sakura's eyes shot to her wrists, sure enough twin hand prints heavily bruised into her wrists. Sakura mind flashed back.

…_.._

_Itachi grabbed her wrist and pinned them down to the ground above her head. _

"_H-hey!" She whined. _

"_You promised me," He growled. "That if I won that I could make you do whatever I wanted. Now tell me, god dammit!" His voice rose in anger. His hands tightened around her wrist painfully but Sakura barely noticed._

…

"Sakura-baby, what happened?" Her mother cried.

'_**Think, Sakura, think! If your mother finds out Itachi hurt you she wont let you be with him!' **_Luna hissed.

'_Oh god, you're right!'_ Sakura panicked.

"You see me and Itachi-." She was cut off.

"Itachi did this!" Her mother said horrified while gingerly taking Sakura's heavily imprinted wrist into her hands.

"Listen! We were sparing! He grabbed my wrist to keep me from hitting him and I wiggled so much that he had to hold really hard to keep me still! He didn't know he was hurting me, promise!" Sakura lied quickly.

"Well, tell him to be careful, darling! This looks like he put a lot of force into it." Hana said shaking her head.

"I barely felt it…" She answered.

That technically was true; Sakura really hadn't felt any physical pain when he did it, all she could feel was the emotional pain when he yelled at her.

"You tell him he better be gentle next time or he is going to get it!" Hana growled.

Sakura smiled.

She looked back down at her wrists. Like the scar on her shoulder she felt attached to the ache of it. Always reminding her that he touched her. Sakura laughed at herself, how masochistic.

….

AUTHOR NOTES

Happy holidays! I think I like the way it came out. Next chapter is the banquet and festival plus the bear's name is revealed! So vote now or forever hold your peace! Sorry guys it's like 2 a.m. and I'm all jacked up on freaking energy drinks, yeah.

Deidara: hey! That's my thing, yeah!

Katt:=^.^= whatever happened to sharing?

Deidara: I don't do _sharing_, yeah.

Katt: I am sorry to hear that, would you like to talk about it?

Deidara: No, not really, yeah.

Katt: Was that a No or a Yeah?

Deidara: I am going to blow you up, I swear, yeah.

Katt: Some one didn't treat you right as a child…

Deidara: Shut up, yeah!

Katt:…

Deidara:…

Katt: It's like sex for you, isn't it?

Deidara: Wait, what, yeah?

Katt: Blowing stuff up, it's like sex for you, huh?

Deidara: I am never giving you energy drinks again, yeah.

Katt: wise decision.

I love you all! Bye-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes**

**Hey guys! So I think I am going to clear some things up, like I wear I got the inspiration for my story and what is my idea and what I based some things on. I read a story called, ****East****and it had a white bear as a major role in it. After reading this epic tale, I had what I like to call a, "white bear binge." So that is where my idea of having a white bear came from, but the tale about the prophecy and the princess of ice is all my idea. =^.^= (I came up with it in like 5 minutes, actually.) I find outlining to ruin creativity. I just plan it in my head and let it go. Also in this story I quote, "Love is fatal, you should never recover from it. If you can…it wasn't love." Don't hate me but I don't have a clue as to who came up with it. My Best friend told me it once and it just sort of stuck. Sue me for being a hopeless romantic, haha. I don't own naruto, yadada. Thanks for all the support! I love you all, enjoy! (If you have any questions, please just write me a review and ask.) =^.^= **

**Oh yeah! Someone asked me what energy drinks I drink and I would have to say, monster, amp, thunder, but honestly, I like good old' red bull. **

…

_Flash back_

_She picked up the box and opened it. She gasped and pulled out the kimono. It was red and on the back was her clan's symbol. All over it were white bears._

"_Oh my!" She cried._

"_You like it?" Her mother giggled._

_All Sakura could do was nod repetitively._

"_Oh, Mama! Arigato! Arigato!" she jumped up and hugged her mother. Her mother laughed._

"_Now lets put it on!" Hana hissed excitedly._

_Sakura took off her shirt and put it on the bed her mother suddenly looked concerned._

"_Sakura-love, What happened to your wrists? Are those…hand prints?" Hana gasped._

_Sakura's eyes shot to her wrists, sure enough twin hand prints heavily bruised into her wrists. _

…

Sakura POV

"Wow…" Sakura breathed. "I look…_pretty_." She finished in disbelief.

Hana raised a pink eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? You could wear ripped up rags and still be the most gorgeous girl on this planet. I have no Idea where you got your incredible looks but all I know is that it wasn't from me." Her mother huffed.

"No Mama, _you're_ the most gorgeous girl on this planet." Sakura corrected.

"I don't think so, Sakura-love. Take a look at yourself." Her mother said with a smile.

Sakura looked into her mirror. Her red Kimono accentuated her cherry blossom hair and full red lips. Its white bear pattern made her skin seem even more cream colored and it fit perfectly with her porcelain clip from her Onii-san. The dark red sash was snug around her waist and made the curves of her body more prominent. Her necklace pulled a nice contrast to the attire and her pink hip length and flowed along the silk. The kimono's leg section ended upper thigh while the sleeves went a few inches past. Her already extremely black lashes had mascara on them making her eyes even more captivating and electric. She was attractive, Sakura could admit. But one of the best things about the kimono was that it hid Itachi's bruised handprints on her wrists. She had a feeling he would be crushed if he found out that he had marked her in such away.

Her vibrant eyes glided to her mother. It seemed that time decided to skip her stunning mother. Three years ago her hair was shoulder length but she had let it grow to her first rib. It was silky and held any light that was bestowed upon it. She had always envied her mother's piercing blue eyes. They were color of the soft morning sky on a cloudless day and would dance in laughter or love. Sakura had been lucky enough to get her mother's full red lips and soft cream like skin. Her mother's lashes weren't as long or as black as Sakura's, though. Sakura had gotten those from her father, as had Kaisuke. As most women began to show their age at her mother's age, Hana remained perfectly preserved in her mid-twenties. Her father still looked very young but still, Hana hadn't had a singe age line or tire of energy, yet. Her Mother's green kimono slid gracefully across her pale skin and floated as she walked around the room picking things up and putting them away.

"I still think you're prettier." Sakura confirmed to her mother with a smile.

Her mother rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Maybe we should let Itachi decide…" Her mother said giving her a knowing grin.

Sakura's mouth popped open.

"How did you know?" She whispered shocked.

"Sakura-love, your father isn't going to keep the fact that our precious daughter is head-over-heels for an Uchiha a secret for long."

Sakura flushed.

"I-I…mmm…well…" She stuttered embarrassed.

"But, I'm happy for you. I am glad you have found someone whom you can love and be loved by. Ironically, it works out well too, because for generations Haruno's and Uchiha's have considered mixing the two bloodlines, anyway. Of course the Hyuuga's aren't going to be happy because they also wanted to mix their genes with ours but…I wanted out children to fall in love on their own. I didn't want you to feel pressured to become involved if it meant you had to betray your hearts. We decided not to tell any of the kids and let them decide for themselves. Perhaps, tis' not but good fortune." Her mother said thoughtfully.

"…Did the Uchiha children know?" Sakura felt a little nervous that. Fugaku could have pressured Itachi, which scared her.

"Oh no, Mikoto-Chan agreed that our children's happiness was more important. And Fugaku-san wouldn't go against his wife's wishes in such a way. I believe the Hyuuga's told their heirs, but it matters not. Tell me, child of mine…is he most precious?"

Hana asked with an interesting expression. Sakura closed her eyes and answered.

"Yes…I love Daddy, and Kaisuke…Momo and you… but Itachi-kun is… he's _special_."

She resounded her father's explanation because it seemed to describe the feeling most.

Hana smiled lovingly.

"Ahh…young love." Her mother said teasingly, letting out a chuckle.

Sakura flushed.

"It's not funny…" She mumbled embarrassed.

Her mother laughed harder.

…

(Still in Sakura POV, Now before they leave the festival…I am regretting making it to wear you have to be ten years before you go because dammit, I want Momo there. T.T)

Momo hugged closer to her sister and giggled. Her black ringlets glistened in the light and blue eyes danced happily.

"Onee-san, I love you!" She to Sakura said bursting into fits of bubbly childish laughter.

Sakura hugged and cried about how she was too adorable to bare. She was beginning to understand why Kaisuke was always trying to hold her. Childish innocence was truly hard to resist. She cuddled Momo in her arms and kept her on her hip.

"Just think, my little love, in a few years you can go to the festivals with me!" Sakura promised her sweet sister.

"Fes…fest…festival?" Momo sounded out confused.

"Yes, good girl! There are games and a banquet, sweets, puzzles, and prizes! A lot of great stuff!" Sakura said happily.

Momo's face brightened.

"Festivals… fun?" The child asked brightly.

Sakura nodded.

"Fun! Fun! Festivals are fun!" Momo cried proudly at her ability to comprehend.

"Good job, Momo-Chan!" Sakura praised as she hugged her innocent sister.

"Momo a good girl! Good girl!" Momo boasted eagerly.

"That's right, you're a very good girl." Sakura said nodding.

Momo grinned proudly.

The sound of the front door opening rang through Sakura's ears; her brother's deep and happy voice rang out.

"Hey everybody, I'm back from my mission just in time!" He called.

Sakura hissed in excitement.

Momo jumped from her arms and unsteadily ran down the stairs to see Kaisuke. Sakura grabbed the bag and put the small cloth baggie that held Itachi's gift in her kimono and then picked up Kaisuke's dangler gift. She held it behind her back and walked down the steps slowly. Her pace quickened in excitement. She walked in front of her big brother who was currently playing with Momo by picking her up and bouncing her in the air. Her sister burst into giggles.

"Onii-san, welcome home. I missed you so much." Sakura said calmly, but her eyes were brimming with happiness.

Kaisuke's head snapped to her and he grinned happily.

"Saki-chan!" He cried. His eyes landed on the clip in her hair and his grin widened.

"Onii-san I have something for you, okay? When your done playing with Momo-Chan, meet me in the living room."

He looked confused and she gave him an affectionate smile; one that if she asked for the world with, he would give it to her. He sat Momo down and told her to find their mother and tell he was home. Momo ran up the stairs clumsily. He followed her to the living room.

"So you liked it?" he asked with his big child like grin on one they were in the living room.

She hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Oh I love it! I wear it every day! Thank you, thank you!" She cried.

His large arms wrapped around and he gave a pleased laugh. His strong arms were tighter than he realized but Sakura said nothing.

"That's good. I'm glad." He said into her hair.

She looked up at him from their sibling embrace.

"I have something for you too, in repayment." She told him with a grin.

His eyes widened a little.

"Saki-chan, it was a gift. You didn't have to do that, you know." He told her.

"I _wanted_ to do it." She said going to beside the couch and picking up the bag.

They both sat on the floor and she handed him the medium sized bag with an excited grin. He delicately pulled out the ordainment out. His big blue eyes widened. She reached for his hand; it was much larger than her own.

"Put it by the sunlight." She told him sweetly and pointed to the open door.

He did as instructed and hung it on an old nail so that it was in the path of fresh sunlight. Kaisuke gasped as the brave and protecting lion came to colorful life as the sun cascaded into it. Kaisuke stared at it with his mouth open as it danced around the room; the wind stopped it on Sakura's chest, directly on her heart. She touched the thrown picture. She smiled lovingly at him. Sakura's head spun when she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Ngh!" She cried when she hit the floor with a heavy weight on top of her.

The weight kissed her forehead and her cheeks. It hugged her harshly and kept repeating that he loved her happily. It gave one hug that made her cry out in pain. The sound of her cry made him freeze. Kaisuke's face shot up to hers and he sputtered apologies.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I just got so happy and I couldn't think! Dammit, why am I such an idiot?" He rambled.

"I-Its okay, Onii-san. You're not an idiot. I am really happy you like it." Sakura said a bit weakly.

Damn, why was he so freaking strong?

Her fight with Itachi and now Kaisuke's violent love was wearing on her. Sakura's body cracked in protest.

"Oh I do! I _love_ it! I love _you_! Saki-chan, this is the best gift I have ever gotten. Well, besides having you as a sister."

Kaisuke exclaimed.

Sakura smiled and hugged his big body.

"I love you, Onii-san. So, so, much."

She heard him laugh.

"Never as much as I will love you, Saki-chan. Never as much."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You look beautiful, baby sister." He complimented with a frown.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She told him.

"Yeah, cause now all the guys are going to look at you and I am going to kick their ass." He growled.

Sakura laughed.

"Over protective as always, aren't you? Oh well, I don't think I would want you any way else." Sakura said smiling.

Kaisuke grinned.

"Good, cause I'll never be able to change it." He promised.

He picked her up off the ground and walked her back to where their father was. Sakura frowned, Momo couldn't go and so Hana would stay home with her.

"It's to bad Momo-Chan and Mama can't come…" She said regretfully.

"When Momo is old enough to stay home by herself Mama will come. Well, I _**think**_ she will. She is even more protective of Momo than she was with you, darling. And that's really saying something." Her father told her with a smile.

"Well…why can't we bring Momo-Chan? I mean who made the rule about being ten years old to attend?" She pouted.

Kaisuke grinned and petted her head affectionately.

"You know…" Her father said rubbing his chin. "I don't have a clue, actually!" He said breaking out into a grin.

Sakura sweat dropped.

"Uhh, dad that's probably something you should know..." Kaisuke pointed out.

Her dad started laughing.

"I know, it's sad isn't it?" He said in a carefree tone, grinning.

Sakura and Kaisuke's shoulder's slumped.

…..

(Banquet, **still** in Saki-chan.) =^.^=

Sakura looked down away from the damn eyes that kept steady on her. The scary, respect-demanding, pupil less, haunting, Hiashi Hyuuga eyes that bored at her.

"You have grown much since three years ago. I heard Sakura, that you were trained super strength and medical skills from Tsunade-san?" The frightening man said to her.

"Hai, Hiashi-sama." She gave him her heart-breakingly beautiful smile.

'_Interesting. She would be __**very**__ suitable for Neji.' _Hiashi plotted. Sakura restrained the urge to smack him.

' _I don't want Neji! I want __**Itachi Uchiha**__. Why cant he stop scheming like an old woman?' _Sakura hissed in her head.

Her father chuckled at her in his mind but said nothing. Kaisuke started yelling in his mind, Sakura winced; she forgot he was there.

'_Itachi Uchiha!____I will kill him! How dare he charm you, Saki-Chan! I will stab him with…okay no, I am just going to kick his ass!' _

'_Onii-san no! I'll…I'll…I'll…I'll cry if you do!' _Sakura threatened.

'…_Dammit…well, fine. But he better keep his damn hands to himself I __**will**__ beat his ass!' _Kaisuke promised.

'_I'll tell him that…' _Sakura said trying to keep her brother from exploding.

Their father was starting to let his chest rumble from laughing. Hiashi gave him a strange look but ignored it.

"Tell me then, did you excel in it?" He asked.

"Hai, very much so." She lulled in a sweet tone.

Her brother was making her promise to make sure Itachi kept away from doing anything... _not_ _noble_.

"I take it that means you have perfect chakra control, then?" Hiashi said, unaware of their inner conversation.

"Yes." She answered respectfully.

'_Mind reading, perfect chakra control, and medical abilities mixed with Neji's powerful byakugan (Spl?) would produce a prodigy.'_

Hiashi's mind whirled in possibilities.

'_Egotistical, stoic, bastard …'_ she growled at him in her mind.

She wanted to beat him over the head and tell him, "No, I won't let your son take me then make me have his damn child, you ass!"

'_Itachi cant either! __**No one**__! Saki-Chan promise me that no one will __**ever**__ touch you, dammit!' _Kaisuke roared.

'_What about when I'm married?' _She mumbled.

'_No! Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!' _Kaisuke yelled irrationally.

'_Kaisuke, calm down, please.' _Her father intervened.

Kaisuke fumed. Her father began a conversation with Hiashi.

Sakura sighed. She wanted Itachi, why wasn't he here yet?

"Youku-san, Hiashi-san, hello." A deep stoic voice sounded behind her. "Kaisuke-san, Sakura-san, hello as well." It greeted.

Sakura turned and smiled warmly. Yes! She wanted to scream. It was Fugaku and if Fugaku was here then that meant Itachi was here.

"It's good to see you, Fugaku-sama." She lulled almost gratefully.

"Hi there, Fugaku-sama." Kaisuke greeted, his voice sounded a bit miffed but Fugaku ignored it.

He nodded and his eyes remained on her for a moment as she searched for Itachi. She was trying to be discreet, really, but she couldn't help but let her head turn completely in her search. Her eyes hit their item of search and it was like her world stopped. Itachi was standing in front of Neji talking to him. He wore a dark blue kimono with spiraling gray designs running all the way through it. Its obi was the same dark gray. The blue made his mocha skin glow to her eyes and his raven hair was pulled back in a ponytail while his framing bangs floated when the wind hit them. His long, lush, black lashes that would make a woman jealous fluttered as he blinked. His strong jaw slid magically as he talked. He was as captivating as when they first met. She could barely speak when she asked to be excused and didn't wait for an answer.

….

Fugaku POV

"Please excuse me." Sakura said already heading in his son's direction.

Youku gave Fugaku a smile and "the look."

Once again if Fugaku had shown emotions he would have bounced up and down and threw a hand in Hiashi's face saying, "Booyah! In yo' face, bitch!" But he just gave a nod and both turned back to the conversation.

…

Itachi POV

Itachi felt the need to let his eye twitch. Neji was turning out to be a true Hyuuga; competitive about **everything**.

"Congratulations on becoming an Anbu captain." Neji said. Itachi felt the need to laugh.

Translation: "Tch, I want to fight you, you Uchiha bastard."

"Thank you. I heard you recently made jounin, congratulations as well." Itachi said dully.

"Thanks." Neji said with a nod.

"_Itachi-kun_," Came a lulled purred out version of his name to his right side. "Hello." It finished.

He smiled and turned.

"Good to see you again, _Sakura-tenshi_." His lips twitched around her name.

She gave him her heart-breakingly beautiful smile.

He reached out his mocha hand in a gentleman fashion and she slipped her pale soft one into it, he walked her closer.

"Hello, you are miss?" Neji asked.

'_None of your god damn business, bastard.' _Itachi growled in his head.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She told the Hyuuga with a warm smile.

Itachi watched in pissed off jealousy as the Hyuuga's eyes darkened and shamelessly took Sakura's beauty in.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I haven't seen you here before and most defiantly are not ten, I am curious. Where have you been?"

He asked the rosette.

She smiled politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Neji-san. And I was training with Tsunade-sama for three years." She informed the man.

"…Pleasures mine." He said. Whatever he thought made Sakura suddenly shove herself against Itachi. He front out gave the Hyuuga a glare, which returned his. Itachi looked down at his angel.

The adorable almost childish pattern of white bears on her kimono, necklace, and hair clip was balanced by the way it lustfully clung to that goddess like body. It's red passion color striking against her pale skin and pink hair, matching her full lips. He could see up to her muscled yet feminine mid thigh but the kimono allowed him to see the outline of her silhouette. Breathe taking. Just like when her first saw her. Breathe taking. But the damn Hyuuga was NOT allowed to see her the way Itachi was. Dammit, she was **his**. Itachi put his arm around her waist and pulled her till she was at his side and completely pushed against him. To anyone who looked over, they would have assumed Itachi and Sakura were a couple. Which, as far as Itachi was concerned, they were. They just hadn't actually labeled it. Sakura turned a little red but didn't make any protest. He liked this. Sakura on his side, letting everyone know she was his. That's the way he wanted it. Every one knowing she was his.

The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at Itachi in competition. Sakura cringed slightly when reading Neji's thoughts. Sasuke walked up breaking some tension until she burst happily at Sasuke in a way that made Itachi's jealousy finally peak.

"Brother, Neji-san, Sakura-chan." Sasuke greeted. Chan? When did he call her Chan, dammit?

"Sasuke-san! It's so good to see you." Sakura said in a bubbly child like manor, happiness on her face at his arrival.

She gave him a grin then Sasuke flushed and looked down. Itachi put a hand behind his back and felt a stone sculpture, perfect. With a satisfying crack he broke off a part off it. There was a silence as they all stared at him. A look of panic flashed in Sakura's eyes as she realized what was wrong with him. Neji was still glaring at the arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"…Did you just break that sculpture?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Hn." Itachi said glaring at his brother.

"…Right…well, I think I am needed by mother…I'll sit by you guys at the banquet so save me a seat."

"I'll do that!" Sakura promised with a sugar sweet smile. Sasuke looked at the ground red again. And Itachi hissed under his breath,

A warning that if Sasuke didn't leave he and the Hyuuga would be dead.

Sasuke was making an escape before his brother killed someone.

Sakura read his mind and gave him a pitiful look that screamed, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sasuke just gave a shrug and departed. (Why am I such a bitch to Sasuke? Haha, cause it's funny =^.^=)

"It is Konoha's twenty-fourth Pre-festival banquet for the three family's present." Sakura's father's deep voice silenced the area.

"We three family's are the base of Konoha, We are the support to all commoners. The strongest of shinobi and kunoichi come from our clans, and fight for our country. We are the beams of support." He continued. His emerald eyes glided to Itachi's father.

"So tonight, in celebration of our effort to make Konoha as powerful and wonderful as it can be, we celebrate the spring, the new beginning after the winter's hard times, we celebrate a victory, we celebrate Konoha!" Fugaku declared loudly.

"And that tonight we may sit together as Konoha civilians, shinobi, mothers, brothers, doctors, all something bigger than we are. Tonight we truly are one. So let the banquet begin!" Hiashi finished the introduction. Neji walked off towards his father.

….

Sakura POV

"Let's get a good seat." Itachi said in her ear, she shivered to his voice.

He kissed her neck and she gave a small whimper.

"Aa…we have to get Sasuke-san too…" She drawled unfocusedly.

"…We don't **have** too." Itachi rebutted.

Sakura smiled up at him.

"But he's a good friend to me. Please?" She asked cutely. "With a cherry on top?" She laughed at their new inside joke.

"…I thought the bet was if I won we did everything **I **wanted." He said frowning.

"Itachi-kun, he's your brother. I'll pay up to your bet but he had nothing to do with it. Please be nice to him." She said with a smile.

Itachi sighed.

"Fine." He growled.

Sakura took his hand and found three chairs; she sat in the middle and patted the one on her left while grinning up at him. He sat beside her then scooted his chair closer till their thighs were touching. She wanted to bury herself in the warmth of his body beside her. To jus be in his arms always, with no world to interrupt his embrace. Under the table she took his hand that was resting on his muscled leg. His larger hand curled against hers and she felt herself lulled by its heat. She almost laughed about when she was little and was so frightened of her love, to now where she could barely go with his touch or hear his voice call her an angel, to smile at her and the feel of his lips on her own. She'd only kissed him once but she had already decided that once wasn't enough and tonight she would…stock up, if you will.

'_**You better be careful…that kimono sleeve slips up and he is going to know how you got those bruises.' **_Luna reminded her.

A wave of anxiety washed through Sakura at the thought.

Her sharp white teeth bit into her red lower lip in sudden distress. He couldn't know, that was that.

"Don't bite your lips love, that's my job." Itachi husked in her.

Train of thought went out the window for a moment. Sakura decided to play along.

"Well, you don't do your job to often. I guess my lips got lonely." She said teasingly.

She felt his thigh muscle flex against hers.

"…Perhaps I should work over time tonight, to make it up to you." His voice had darkened.

"I would like that, very much." She said while letting her fingers trace patterns on the back of his hand.

"Trust me, love," He drawled. "I'll enjoy it more." He promised lowly.

"Impossible." She told him firmly. "You don't even know what you do to me." She finished still in a stand-her-ground tone.

"Oh," he chuckled. "I think I do…"

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"What do you think I mean?" He said with a smirk.

"I don't know, it's why I asked you." Sakura said pouting.

Itachi gave her a playful wink. Sakura flushed.

"That really didn't answer my question, you know." She said looking down at the table.

"I thi-." Sasuke walking up cut off Itachi.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted.

"Hi there, Sasuke-san!" Sakura chirped happily. Itachi frowned at her; she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke sat on Sakura's right side.

"You don't have to be so formal, Sasuke works." Sasuke mentioned.

"Just Sasuke?" She asked with innocent wide eyes.

"Aa." He said with a nod.

She smiled.

"Okay, Sasuke!" She agreed care freely.

"May I sit here?" One of Sakura's cousins asked Sasuke. Sakura caught that the girl had a crush on the youngest Uchiha.

"Whatever." Sasuke said bored.

Sakura felt like trying to play cupid.

She shoved herself into Sasuke's mind. He shot her a startled look and she blocked out her cousin for a moment.

'_Sasuke, be nice to her okay. I think it would do you some good to talk with different people and broaden your social network.' _

Sakura advised.

'_Broaden my- Why are you in my fucking head!' _He yelled at her.

'_Well, she is sitting right next to you. It's better this way, don't worry your fine. It doesn't do any damage.' _Sakura promised.

'_I don't care about the damage, get out of my mind!' _He hissed.

'_Only if you promise to get to know her…' _Sakura told him.

'_I promise, whatever, now get out!' _He growled.

'_You're so cute when you're mad.' _Sakura said laughing as she left his mind. Sasuke flushed and turned his body to the young girl.

Sakura turned her attention back to Itachi who was half curios half scowling; a really interesting combination. She just let her eyes flicker to the two beside her and smiled. Itachi caught on quickly.

"Guess what, Tenshi…" Itachi drawled.

"What?" She asked adorably.

"Were going to play a game while we eat…" a small smile slowly spread it's way to his lips.

"What kind of game?" She asked innocently.

"I like to call it, 100 questions. Well, except I am the only one asking the questions."

"Oh no, not again!" She whined. "You did this last time, too!"

"Yes, and it was wonderful." He lulled.

"…Hmm? What's your favorite flower?" He started she opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

He turned their chairs so they were facing each other.

"Remember our deal? Well love, I won and I want to play." He reminded her. She gave a small huff.

"…Orchids." She said pouting.

"Odd, I would have figured cheery blossoms." She gave a funny look.

"Why does everyone think that?" She wondered out loud.

"You hair is pink, your name is Sakura." He answered. She frowned.

"Favorite season?" He asked.

"…Hmm…I like winter but I really like fall and spring too…I don't know it's a three way tie." She said contemplatively.

"Not summer?" He asked her with a raiser brow.

"Too hot, too many bugs, and with all the humidity, yucky. I would rather drink water than inhale it." She confirmed.

Itachi's lips went up slightly but he continued.

"I would ask animal…" He looked her up and down. "But I think I can guess." Sakura grinned.

"Favorite name?" Itachi continued. She put her finger to her chin in thought. "Hmm…" She smiled and pointed at him. "Yours."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"Are you even counting the questions? Cause I sure as hell am not. How do you know when we get to 100, what if we don't get there?" She asked.

"I asked you why?" He repeated ignoring her. She sighed.

"Because…I don't know…its **yours**, I guess that's why." She said flushing.

His hand grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He chuckled before giving her lips a quick kiss.

Sakura turned a shade of red that would have made blood jealous.

"I-I-Itachi-kun, people are watching…**Kaisuke** is probably watching." Sakura hissed under breath.

"The more the better, your **mine**, and they all should know it." Itachi said smirking.

Sakura's eyes darted from face to face. Fugaku was staring at them with his mouth open and eyes wide. Her father was scowling slightly but was happy that Sakura was happy. Fugaku and told his wife and she was grinning like a mad woman and had even winked and gave a thumbs up. Sasuke gave her a "Are you serious?" look, while her cousin blushed. Hiashi looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest while Neji looked irked. Finally and dreadfully her emerald eyes met her brothers furious blue gaze. Well, he was probably seeing red but his eyes were blue. His mouth was clamped and his teeth were gritting. Hew jaw clenched. The hand on the table was fisted so hard the skin turned white on his knuckles. His brow was furrowed and his giant body shook in anger. Kaisuke was going to explode. Her father put a hand on his should just in case he lunged across the good fifteen feet to snap Itachi's neck.

"…Oh boy…" She whimpered.

"Anyway," Itachi continued. Sakura turned her nervous attention back to the Uchiha. "Favorite scent?"

Sakura was so concerned about he brother she blurted the truth…the TRUTH, TRUTH.

"Yours." The moment it came out she slapped a hand across her face and flushed. Itachi chuckled.

"And what do I smell like?" He asked while stroking her hand. Her mouth betrayed her again.

"Like…a morning in the woods after it rained but its has a smell that kind of has a spice…it smells **warm**…"

Sakura slapped the hand back in place.

Itachi smiled at her and kissed her hand that was covering her mouth then he pulled it away from her face and kissed it again.

"You want to know what you smell like?" Itachi lips murmured still pressed to her hand.

"Sure…?" Sakura said embarrassed.

Itachi breathed in against her skin. "You smell sweet, like honey, strawberries, sweet mint, and **cherries**."

He smiled. " It's intoxicating…"

He looked up from his dark lushes lashes and was greeted by Sakura's half lidded emeralds.

"That's good…?" She mumbled.

"Yes, you see…I have a bit of a sweet tooth." He said playfully.

When he took his lips off her hand he didn't let it go, he continued to stroke near his cheek.

"Never would have guessed." Sakura mused.

He pulled back and continued. "Favorite song?" Sakura figured she might as well not even try to lie.

"Your heart beat…" She mumbled embarrassed. He smiled.

"My heart beat?"

Sakura nodded red faced.

He kissed each of her fingers before slowly putting her hand to his heart.

When he pressed it against his chest she sighed as she felt the pulse of his life.

He slowly pulled her hand back to his face to cup his cheek.

"Favorite touch?" He asked knowingly yet sweetly.

"Your skin…" She whispered drawing her hand up from his temple to jaw.

Their food had been set in front of them long ago but they ignored it.

"Favorite color?" He drawled.

"Onyx…" She whispered. Itachi raised a brow.

"Why's that, Tenshi?" He asked.

"Your hair…" She ran her hand through it then down his forehead to the corner of his eyes. "And your eyes…"

"My eyes, huh?" He murmured. "Well…I hope your second favorite color is red because you forget love, sharringan…" He teased.

She smiled. "Aa…" She agreed.

"Favorite sound?" He lulled.

"Your voice…when you say my names…" Sakura mumbled flushed. Itachi's beautiful smile slipped.

"Only when I say your name? What about when I call you love? Or angel? Or even just talk?" He asked.

"I **always** love it. I don't care what you call me. As long as you referring to me, it's the most beautiful thing in the world…" She smiled. "Besides yourself, of course." She corrected herself.

Itachi smiled at her. "No, **you're** the most beautiful thing, love." She shook her head no.

"Favorite memory?" He asked. Sakura went silent in thought.

Was it being with her bear? Was it when she met him? Their first kiss? When he told her he cared?

Sakura's brow furrowed.

"I…cant chose…" She told him honestly.

"Well, love, that answer isn't an option." Itachi told her.

Sakura sighed.

"I guess…it was meeting you…" She decided, her face red.

"Not your bear?" He asked her a little surprised.

"That is still one of my most cherished memories but…meeting you was…I don't know, it just is." Sakura finished.

Itachi smiled at her.

"Favorite person? Wait let me guess…" He said teasingly. "Me?" Itachi mused.

Sakura flushed. "Aa…"

"Favorite emotion?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Sakura said with a laugh.

"One that you'll answer. Favorite emotion?" He asked again. Her hand remained near him as he held it affectionately.

Sakura smiled.

"Come closer. It's a secret." She told him.

He leaned in so she could whisper in his ear. She kissed his cheek and chuckled.

"…Love." She whispered slowly.

His face pulled back to see hers and she just smiled at him. His eyes widened for a moment.

"And why is that a secret?" He asked quietly.

"Because, only you can have it from me. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, now would we?"

She said teasingly while pushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

He was quiet for a moment. He opened his mouth.

"You love me…" It didn't sound like a question.

She gave him a small and sad smile but didn't answer at first.

She leaned in and gave his tan hand that was holding her a kiss.

"I love you…" She murmured against his skin then pulled back to see his expression.

There it was. Out for him to take her heart or crush it. All of it was on the line. She looked at the ground awaiting his answer and response. Is face was in a thinking expression.

"Why?" He asked her.

That took her back for a second.

"I don't know. That's how love works. You don't chose who you love you just fall for them…" She told him.

Itachi was quiet.

And then it happened, the worst thing that could have happened. Her kimono sleeve dropped to her elbow reviling to her beloved his handprint that was bruised into her wrist. Itachi's eyes fell on it in confusion then she could almost see the flashback going across his face. His face turned to absolute horror and pain. Weather or not he told her he loved her suddenly didn't matter. All that mattered was fixing his sudden disgust with himself.

"Oh god…" He breathed. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Itachi-kun, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"…I did this…I **hurt** you…" He whispered. His face was contorted in agony.

"No, no, I didn't even feel it! I just bruise easy, I am perfectly all right!" She tried to convince him.

His hand shot done and picked her other hand then pulled down the sleeve. It fell and Sakura cringed.

Itachi made a small almost inaudible hiss as he stared at his **own** handprints bruised into his angel's arms. Waves of pain struck him and Sakura watched in horror. Itachi's eyes burned and he refused to make eye contact. In a weird way, even though there were no tears…his eyes looked like they were crying. Uchiha's, _especially, _Itachi Uchiha, never made emotions like that. Sakura felt like she had hurt him. It was an irrational feeling because inevitably, Itachi probably would have found the marks by himself, but **love** is an irrational thing. It was her fault, or at least that's how she felt.

"I'm…sorry…" She said miserably. Her voice broke.

"What?" Itachi looked up at her confused but the pain and burning was still there as he held her wrist tenderly; like a flick could hurt her more.

"I'm sorry, see? I'm sorry, so…so smile, okay? Please…please just…just be **happy**…I'm okay, so…don't…"

Sakura felt tears burn her eyes and blur her vision.

"What are you talking about? I hurt **you**! I am the who should be begging you to forgive me!" He said pained.

"But…now you're sad…and if I…I should have…this…is my fault." Sakura said quietly.

"Your fault- how the hell is this your fault? I intentionally grabbed you and put enough force to…to…"

Onyx eyes stared at the bruises.

"…But I never felt it…" She tried to explain.

"Don't lie for my sake, love…" Itachi whispered.

"I'm not lying…I wasn't even aware you had given me a mark." She continued.

"How could you not feel **this**?" He said in disbelief. He took he wrists and kissed each one tenderly.

"Well…I have a mark from my bear…so I guess it's only right you get one too…I really didn't feel it…I'm not lying…I didn't…"

"Only right? How is this right? The bear was trying to save you! I was just upset, how is this even close?" Itachi said shaking his head.

"But you were right. I was being selfish and it was for my greater good because I would never have found out how you feel…I wouldn't have known and would probably be miserable. So I have a few bruises, so what? In a way you saved me from greater pain then a couple hand prints to the wrists, which I really didn't even feel, honest." Sakura murmured.

Itachi shook his head. "What greater pain?" He asked confused while still tenderly touching the marks.

"I would rather be ripped apart then have to live my life without you in it. And…had you not told me that you cared about me…I think my pain would have only increased. I don't regret a single thing. Because all of it, lead us to where we are now. And **that** is all that matters. Not physical pain…emotional. You can deal with bruises and cuts, broken bones and torn muscles, as a ninja, you have to learn to manage and maybe even forget it even happened. But…emotional pain is…different. If you were to walk away from me…I don't think I could live without the pain of a constant reminder. I think I would even begin to wish that if we had never met it would be easier. The only cure for pain of the heart is love. And if you fully lose your heart…you die. And when you love someone…you'd do anything for him or her. You'd rather break every bone in your body than see them hurt, rather stab yourself through the heart, than see them cry. So you see, these bruises are meaningless. **You** are not, and the one thing I want more than the world is for you to be happy."

Sakura leaned foreword and kissed him. His hot lips felt firm against Sakura's. She pulled back and gave him a pained smile.

His face expression let he know he was still letting her words sink in.

"In short version," She said. "Smile for me."

He stared at her silently.

She frowned.

"…That isn't a smile, darling." She pointed out.

Itachi stood and grabbed her hand while pulling her away.

"Itachi-kun?" She asked curiously.

"…" He said nothing.

She saw that everyone was standing in order to head to the festival. They were making a lot of distance quickly.

They were already in some woods and out of view from the rest of the people.

"Darling, where are we going?" She asked.

"…Away from people." Was all he said.

"Well, why?"

He stopped walking for a minute and turned around and faced her. He grabbed her chin and shoved his lips upon her. He pulled her body against his own and kept his arm strongly around her waist while the other went to cup her cheek. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Mmm…" She moaned into his mouth.

Itachi pulled back to look at her face.

"That was nice, and we aren't done with it, but really, where are we going?" She mumbled.

"Were going to a place where we can see all the fireworks, were going to talk, you're going to hopefully find out a secret, and I…"

He kissed her neck and ran his hands up her sides causing her to mewl at the sensation.

"Am going to let you know how much it is that I love you." Itachi whispered in her ear. Sakura gasped.

He grabbed her hand and walked her to her unknown destination. Sakura in shock the whole way.

….

Itachi POV

'_**You can't… tell her…' **_The white bear reminded him as he walked with a shocked Sakura whose hand was tightly intertwined with his own.

'_I know that, but maybe I can make her find out on her own…' _Itachi said calmly.

'_**How will… you do this?' **_The bear asked.

'_I don't know…she may not figure it out tonight…or tomorrow…hell even not for a couple of years, but she __**will**__ know as soon as I can get her to realize…I don't want anything hidden from her.' _Itachi said.

'_**You finally…admit…you love…her?' **_The white creature asked?

'_Yes, I love her. Trick is…can she love me if she doesn't know about you inside me?' _He wondered.

'_**I believe so…why…wouldn't she?' **_It asked.

'_Because, your mission is to "Pass on" as in "Die." How will she take it if she is to be apart of the mission that kills you?' _Itachi explained.

'_**Love is… irrational… I believe she… will not turn… from you.' **_The bear said.

'_Maybe, maybe not. We'll find out in time I guess. All I can do now…is point her in the right direction, and wait for a chance to attack the princess. Maybe a mission to Snow Country would work well. I'll have time to think about later.' _Itachi decided.

'_**Tell me…why is it…that you have…decided…this path?' **_The bear asked.

'_It felt right…I don't know, I just felt like I would be doing what I should be doing. And Sakura…I felt like, she needed this.' _

'**I…thank you…' **The bear said graciously.

'_What is your name? All Sakura and I know is, "White Bear" but don't you have a real name?' _It had bothered Itachi for a while but he finally decided to ask.

'**Ryouku…' **The bear informed him.

'_Well then, Ryouku, it seems that your stay in my body will be as short as you were hoping.' _Itachi said with a tint of stoic humor.

'**As I…said before…thank you…' **Ryouku's voice died down.

'_No Ryouku, thank __**you**__, for this chance, for her, for everything.' _Itachi murmured in his head.

…

**Author notes. **

**SO I finished this chapter at 4:53 A.M. Yeah that's how much I love you guys, I stay up ungodly hours and ruin my body's natural sleeping schedule just to finish a chapter. Haha, that's okay, though! I didn't get done editing it because I was tired as hell and so I slept half the day and now I'm done and it is 6:00 p.m. So our lovely bear finally got his name! It was a tie between Ryouku and Hiroku (Yeah, and only 2 freaking people voted. .) so I played this thing like spin the bottle but with names. I just wanted to make it fair. The thing about Itachi in my story is that he is OC with Sakura but not that much with everyone else. SO the next chapter is going to be pretty important and I am approaching It with a lot of thinking in mind so if it takes me a lot of editing to get it just how I want please don't kill me. I honestly don't know how this chapter came out as in like I didn't really read it back much so please tell me. Oh yeah, I will be writing a DeidaraxSakura one shot that should be pretty good and it will be out real soon because it isn't a story its just…yeah, baby making process. Anywho, I love yall, the more reviews the better. Really, they make my ego go up so please review. **

**Deidara: Why do I have to screw Sakura, yeah? **

**Katt: Cause I said so, dammit. **

**Deidara: What if I don't want to, yeah? You're not the boss of me. **

**Katt: What, are you gay? Cause I'll make it with a guy if you are. Sorry, I just wasn't aware you went that way.**

**Deidara: I'm not gay, yeah! **

**Katt: Well then, you're screwing Sakura. Get over it. **

**Deidara: I will kill you, yeah. **

**Katt: No you wont. **

**Deidara: Yes, I will, yeah. **

**Katt: Trust me, you wont. **

**Deidara: Why not, yeah? **

**Katt: because deep, deep, down you love me. **

**Deidara:…**

**Katt:=^.^= **

**Deidara: Itachi gave you an energy drink, didn't he, yeah?**

**Katt: Yup! It was called cherry bomb or something. **

**Deidara: Note to self: kill Itachi, yeah. **

**Katt: please wait till my story is finished. I still need him. **

**Deidara: I hate you, yeah. **

**Katt: I love you too, Dei-Chan! **

**Bye guys! I love you!**


End file.
